Trahison
by AliceMalefoy
Summary: Hermione cache un secret. Alors qu'elle a eu dix-sept ans, elle part rejoindre les Mangemorts. Mais...Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle en avait marre de ses deux crétins qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle les supportait et maintenant qu'elle était majeure, elle pouvait enfin mettre son projet à exécution. Elle transplana donc devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy.

Oui, elle, Hermione Granger, avait choisi le camps de Lord Voldemort. Elle voulait devenir une Mangemorte. Elle avait appris à l'âge de 11 ans que les Granger l'avait trouvé dans un landeau sur le palier de leur porte quand elle était bébé. Il y avait une lettre qui disait :

« Prenez soin de notre petite fille. Elle s'appelle Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder, mais nous vous demandons de l'aimer comme votre propre fille. Quand elle aura 11 ans, ne la retenez pas, c'est son destin. J'espère qu'elle saura nous pardonner. Quand vous lirez cette lettre, nous serons morts. Merci beaucoup, Sonia & Sylwen Chase. »

Ces parents adoptifs lui ont montré cette lettre après qu'elle ait reçu celle de Poudlard. Cela lui a fait un choc, mais elle s'était juré de trouver la cause de leur mort et de les venger. Elle avait découvert pendant sa première année que ses parents biologiques avaient été tués par l'Ordre du Phénix quelques jours après l'avoir déposée chez les Granger. Elle s'était donc « liée d'amitié » avec le célèbre Harry Potter afin de bien connaître les forces et surtout les faiblesses de l'Ordre. Elle se doutait en effet que celui-ci [nda : l'Ordre] devait protéger le petit Potter, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort, pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle étudiait la Magie noire à Poudlard et était devenue puissante et cruelle, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle torturait des premières années et leur jetait un sortilège d'amnésie après. Cela l'amusait. Elle pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette grâce à ces nouvelles connaissances. Elle avait lu tous les livres de la Réserve puisque M. Potter avait eu la gentillesse, et surtout la folie, de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité sans rien demander de plus. L'Idiot.

Harry, Ron, tous les membres de l'AD et même le Grand Albus Dumbledore, lui faisait entièrement confiance. Ils lui confieraient leur vie. Merlin ce qu'ils étaient naïfs. Pour les berner, rien de plus simple. Il suffit de sourire ou d'avoir un patronus tout mignon quand ils étaient avec eux et un anaconda quand elle était seule, ou encore de stupéfixer des « méchants » devant eux tandis qu'elle les réanimerait pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Tellement ridicule.

Alors quand elle perdu la « Trace » à son 17ème anniversaire, elle avait arrêté son choix depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de l'Elu.

Hermione Chase, Mangemorte fidèle.

C'en était risible.

°ooOoo°

Arrivée devant le Manoir Malefoy, servant accessoirement de QG au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione envoya un patronus à l'intérieur. Pas la loutre, bien sûr. Le serpent. Elle vit la grille du Manoir s'ouvrir et avança. Elle avait demandé une audience au Mage Noir en personne. Elle se plaça devant la porte du Manoir, qui s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Bella était fabuleuse. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, elle torturait les faibles. Comme Hermione. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de tuer Sirius. Bellatrix avait été stupéfixé par Neville alors qu'elle allait attaquer Hermione. Cette dernière l'avait alors surprise en levant sa baguette vers elle et lui murmurer « enervatum » avant de partit se battre contre Yaxley, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait revêtit une robe bustier noire, longue et évasée à partir de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Enfin, elle s'était maquillé les yeux de noir, et avait du rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Magnifique. Elle avait une capuche noire, pour ne pas se faire attaquer à peine arrivée. Bah, oui, la meilleure amie de l'ennemi du Maître dans le QG de celui-ci, c'est étrange. Et supect.

_Le Maître t'attends dans la Grande Salle, fit la Mangemorte en la voyant.

_Merci, Bellatrix.

Cette dernière lui répondit par une grimace et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La Gryffondor pénétra dans le Hall et suivit Bellatrix jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent toutes seules et Hermione entra dans la salle. Les doubles portes se refermèrent derrière elle. C'était là que tout se jouait.

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce, son regard aimanté vers Lui. Voldemort, celui dont le nom fait fuir tous les courageux. Son maître.

_Bonsoir, Maître, fit Hermione d'une voix assurée en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? lança-t-il froidement.

_Je souhaite intégrer les Mangemorts en tant qu'espionne, Milord.

_J'ai déjà un espion. Il fait du bon travail.

_Severus Rogue. Il n'est pas très proche de Potter, si je puis me permettre. Celui-ci ne lui fait pas confiance, et j'avoue que moi non plus. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui a la confiance de Potter acquise. Et également celle de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le Lord fut surpris. Qui était donc cette femme qui prétendait que son espion n'était pas assez proche de Potter et surtout, SURTOUT, comment connaissait elle l'existence de l'Ordre Maudit ?

_Comment savez-vous pour l'Ordre ? Siffla-t-il.

_C'est simple. J'en fais partie.

Jedusor accusa le coup. « Un autre allié au sein de l'Ordre, c'est un avantage non négligeable ». Mais qui était-elle ? Toujours cette question. Il essaya alors de pénétrer dans ses pensées par Légilimencie mais Hermione était une puissante Occlumens. Il se retrouva face à un mur de glace. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Qui était-elle ? Elle se disait proche de Potter. « Mais qui est cette petite garce ? »

_Qui êtes vous ? Hurla-t-il alors, agacé qu'elle n'ait toujours pas répondu à cette question.

La jeune fille ne sursauta pas. Elle savait que Voldemort était du genre impatient. Harry lui avait parlé des souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la pensine avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient décortiqué les sentiments de Jedusor et ses réactions. Elle savait donc qu'il était impatient, cruel, manipulateur, mégalomane et bien d'autres choses. Elle l'avait senti s'infiltrer dans sa tête et l'avait repoussé. Il ne devait pas être content. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne le trahirait. Elle savait bien le risque qu'elle prenait déjà en venant ici. Elle déclara alors, en retirant sa capuche :

_Je me nomme Hermione Chase. L'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que la toute la communauté sorcière me connaît sous le nom d'Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Je souhaite intégrer les Mangemorts car je suis contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Je souhaite les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour leurs opposants. Ils tuent sans penser que leurs ennemis ont une famille. Ils ont tué mes parents, m'abandonnant à des moldus. Ils paieront pour cela.

Elle avait craché la dernière phrase avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait pout cet Ordre à la c*n.

Encore une fois, Voldemort fut pris de cours par cette petite impudente. Il avait bien entendu parler de l'amie de Potter. Il savait que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi. Mais d'après ses dires, elle a été recueillie par des moldus. C'était suicidaire pour elle de venir ici. D'un autre côté, il avait entendu ses Mangemorts leur parler de quelqu'un qui les réanimait quand ils se faisaient stupéfixer ou pétrifier alors qu'ils se battaient contre Potter et ses amis au département des Mystères. Serait-ce Elle ? Ses Mangemorts l'avait communément appelé l'Ange de la Mort, car grâce à Elle, il se relevait et pouvait continuer à tuer. Elle avait permis à Bellatrix de tuer Black, entre autres. Celle-ci lui avait raconté qu'une amie de Potter lui avait murmurer un « enervatum » avant de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pu l'identifier et avait déclaré au Lord Noir qu'elle pourrait être très utile.

Le Mage Noir choqua alors la Gryffondor. Il se leva et lui fit un sourire en s'écriant d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme s'il était sur le point de sautiller sur place :

_Enfin ! Je vous attendais ! Bella m'avait parlé de vous. Il paraît que c'est grâce à vous que Black est mort ! Et que mes Mangemorts ont pu continuer à se battre. Donc vous êtes l'Ange de la Mort. Enchanté, Milady.

Celle-ci resta coite. Bellatrix avait parlé d'elle. De plus, elle semblait attendue. Comment ce faisait-il ? Et pourquoi l'Ange de la Mort ?

_C'est bien moi qui ait sauvé Mademoiselle Bellatrix ainsi que Messieurs Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malefoy. Mais qu'elle est cette histoire d'Ange de la Mort ? Et pourquoi étais-je attendue ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

_Mes Mangemorts vous vouent un vrai culte.L'Ange de la Mort par ci, l'Ange de la Mort par là. Ils se demandent tous qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous trahissez l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils vont être si contents de vous voir !

« Ca y est, je touche le fond », se dit-elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de se réjouir de me voir. Elle vit qu'il allait appeler ses Mangemorts quand elle déclara de but en blanc :

_Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue. Il est aussi un espion de l'Ordre et je suis sûre qu'il est plus fidèle au vieux fou qu'à vous.

_En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, comme s'il s'en était doutait mais qu'il refusait d'y croire.

_Vous avez l'air d'oublier à qui vous parlez. Cela fait plus de 3 ans que je les espionne à votre compte. J'ai bien remarqué que Rogue et Dumbledore, c'était pas de la comédie. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le Directeur est même mis en scène sa propre mort. Potter m'a dit qu'il a supplié Rogue sans lui dire si c'était pour qu'il le laisse ou pour qu'il le tue. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. De plus, s'il voit que je trahis l'Ordre, ce sera fini pour moi. Définitivement. Je sais beaucoup trop de choses. Et j'ai beaucoup trop de pouvoir, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Jedusor resta sous le choc. Par Merlin, elle lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos avec ce sourire. On dirait qu'elle se croit à même de le surpasser dans certains domaines.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Ils se doutent que je suis puissante. Mais ils ne savent pas que j'excelle aussi en magie noire. Ils me considèrent tous comme un maillon de la chaine. Ils se disent tous que sans moi, l'Ordre du Phénix ne réussirait pas à capturer autant de Mangemorts. Alors qu'en réalité, sans moi, ils en attraperaient deux fois plus. Et enfin, ils ne savent pas que je peux vous rendre votre apparence. Et vous rendre plus fort.

_Pardon ? Me rendre mon apparence ? Mais voyons, c'est impossible, déclara le Lord, incrédule.

_Je peux le faire. J'ai trouvé une formule en grec phonétique dans un livre qui permet d'attirer l'âme d'une personne, comme les détraqueurs, je l'ai trafiquée et je pense que je réussirai à vous rendre... humain. J'en ai crée une autre qui permet de rendre la jeunesse à une personne et une autre qui rend la vie à une personne morte sous 24 heures. Ca peut toujours servir. J'essaye de l'améliorer, mais ce n'est pas facile. Je me demande si c'est en fonction de l'inclinaison de la lune et de l'orientation des planètes... Mais ça m'étonnerait. Bref, oui, je peux vous rendre votre apparence et non, ce n'est pas impossible. Il suffit de rassembler tous vos morceaux d'âmes et de les... Enfin, ça, c'est mon travail, hein.

_Mais en quoi cela me rendra plus puissant ?

_Votre âme sera entière. Un sorcier est plus à même d'avoir les bonnes réactions s'il a toute son âme tandis que sinon, il risque de sombrer dans la folie petit à petit. Je ne vous oblige à rien. Mais si ça peut m'aider à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres...

_Si vous réussissez à faire cela, je vous ferais une Marque spécialement pour vous différencier des autres. Après tout, vous êtes l'Ange de la Mort, dit-il dans un sourire.

Le Lord doutait qu'elle réussisse, mais il ne perdait rien de toute façon. Et puis, si elle réussissait, il deviendrait plus puissant. Et ça lui plaisait plus que de raison.

Hermione, quant à elle, jubilait. Elle allait avoir sa Marque. Elle ne doutait pas un instant de sa réussite. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait. Elle avait sufisamment de volonté pour faire ça. Et elle avait déjà essayé sur des animaux et une fois sur un moldu. Elle avait attiré son âme à elle et l'avait mise dans le corps d'un chat errant. Elle se souvenait très bien de la petite boule de lumière bleutée qui quitté le corps de son possésseur et qui rentrait dans le chat. Celui ci s'est transformé en créature mi-homme mi-chat. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait ensuite réessayait avec plusieurs moldu et à la fin, elle a réussi à transformer le moldu en possesseur de l'âme. Elle avait quand même tué tous ces moldus. Ce n'était pas une grosse perte, se disait-elle.

_Vous êtes prêts, Milord ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_Je vous fais confiance.

_C'est trop d'honneur. Je risque de perdre beaucoup d'énergie à cause du sort. Généralement, je perds connaissance pendant une ou deux minutes avant de me réveiller. Mais comme votre âme est éparpillée un peu partout, je risque de perdre conscience pendant une journée, peut-être plus. Vous, vous ne perdrez pas conscience. Vous aurez l'impression de flotter dans une grande lumière blanche, et vous reviendrez à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard. Vous me poserez des questions à mon réveil, Milord, ajouta-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à la questionner.

_Bien... Je n'aime pas le ton que vous prenez avec moi, mais je comprends qu'il faut que vous vous concentriez. C'est à vous, Milady.

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se mit à réciter la formule grecque en pointant sa baguette ainsi que sa main gauche sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Psychí, éla se ména  
>Sóma , meínete mazí mou<br>Sóma kai tin psychí  
>Gínete éna »<p>

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses cheveux se dressait autour de sa tête et ses yeux devinrent entièrement noir, même le « blanc de l'oeil ». Elle commençait à décoller du sol tandis que 6 boules bleues pénétraient dans la salle en traversant les murs. Elles se rejoinrent face à Hermione qui était à un mètre du sol, comme en transe. Puis dès que le dernier mot fut prononcé, la sphère bleutée se projeta dans le corps du Lord Noir, qui était ébahi, paralysé par le spectacle que la jeune sorcière donnait. Hermione chuta brutalement au sol et semblait évanouit tandis que lui était entouré d'une lumière blanche. Et tout s'arrêta comme ça avait commencé. Jedusor se retrouva assis sur le trône sur lequel il était tandis que Hermione était toujours par terre. La première pensée cohérente qu'il pût avoir fut : « Elle a réussi ». Il voyait en effet des mèches lui tomber devant les yeux. Il palpa son visage, sentit son nez, ses oreilles. Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient normales, quoiqu'un peu pâles. Mais il savait que c'était naturel. La première certitude qu'il eut fut donc celle-ci : « Cette petite sorcière de 17 ans vient de réussir là où j'ai échoué ». Il avait en effet déjà essayé de retrouver son apparence normale mais pas en essayant de recoller les morceaux de son âme. Et la seconde certitude qui lui traversa était : « Ce bout de femme sera mon plus puissant élément. Elle ne sera pas une Mangemorte. Elle sera l'Ange de la Mort. Elle _est_ l'Ange de la Mort ».


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première sensation qu'elle eût fut un affreux mal de crâne alors que les souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. La décision. Bellatrix. Voldemort. Le sortilège. Et puis... Plus rien. Mais combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Avait-elle réussi ? Elle serait par conséquent... une Mangemorte ? Une vague d'excitation envahit son être à cette perspective avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que malheureusement, pour être accepté au sein des Mangemorts, il fallait réussir une mission d'initiation ou prouver sa force lors d'un duel. Elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle quand elle entendit le petit « pop » familier et si caractéristique du transplanage. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir qui venait d'arriver et vit un elfe de maison à l'ait craintif et soumis, qui lui dit d'une voix chevrotante et suraiguë :

_Le Maître a demandé à Ticky de dire à la Milady de le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle après avoir mangé ce que Ticky aura apporté.

Hermione sourit en entendant le surnom que son Maître lui avait trouvé. Elle l'avait elle-même appelé Milord, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille, elle se rendait compte qu'il la traitait différemment des autres Mangemorts mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour recevoir un tel traitement de faveur. Il était vrai qu'elle lui était loyale depuis longtemps sans qu'il le sache et surtout qu'elle lui serait d'une grande aide pour vaincre son ennemi prophétique. Mais ceci n'expliquait pas cela, tout de même. D'après ce que Potter lui avait rapporté du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il traitait ses Mangemorts comme des esclaves. Oui, vraiment, elle ne compreniat pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle. Elle fut à nouveau tirée de ses réflexions par un autre « pop »sonore.

L'elfe venait de tranplaner avec une sorte de plateau-repas de luxe, remplit de toutes sortes d'aliments. Hermione détailla la créature avec une moue de dégoût. Elle avait les yeux marrons et globuleux, le teint verdâtre, de grandes oreilles et une grosse touffe de cheveux entre celles-ci , seule preuve de sa « féminité ». Elle portait pour ''vêtement'' un simple débardeur crasseux qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Hermione but un peu de jus de citrouille avant de se rendre compte que Ticky n'était pas encore partie. Elle demanda alors sèchement :

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Le Maître a demandé à Ticky d'attendre que Mademoiselle ait fini de manger avant de l'accompagner à la Grande Salle pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans le Manoir de la famille Malefoy, répondit-elle, craintive.

Hermione marmonna une réponse avant de finir son repas en essayant de ne pas penser à l'elfe qui suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Quand elle eût fini de manger, elle le signala Ticky, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et suivit l'elfe jusque devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à la décoration, pourtant très luxueuse, trop intriguée par le fait qu'elle ne croisait aucun Mangemort dans les couloirs du Manoir. En effet, le chemin de « sa » chambre à la Grande Salle était long mais elle ne vit pas âme qui vive durant tout le trajet. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient tous en mission et son excitation ne fit qu'augmenter en s'imaginant déjà en train de torturer des moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe. Certes, ses parents étaient des moldus, ils l'avaient bien éduquée et elle les aimait beaucoup, mais ils ne fallaient pas faire d'un cas une généralité. Les autres moldus étaient des êtres odieux, ils se croyaient supérieurs et pensaient être les maîtres du monde alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient faibles, peureux et surtout, ils ignoraient tout du monde magique. Ils ne vallaient pas mieux que des animaux, d'après elles. Et encore...

Quand elle vit où elle se trouvait [nda : devant la Grande Salle], elle congédia l'elfe de maison, sortit sa baguette, au cas où, et frappa trois fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de réagir, elle était face à une dizaine de Mangemorts la fixant avec un mélange de curiosité et de gratitude, si cela était possible pour eux d'en avoir pour qui que se soit. Curiosité de savoir qui c'était et gratitude car ils savaient malgré tout qu'elle était celle qui les avait aidé au département des Mystères [nda : le Maître les avait brieffé un peu avant]. Un homme cependant ne la regardait pas comme les autres. Il y avait de la haine dans son regard, mélangée à une curiosité beaucoup plus poussée, presque malsaine. Mais cela, Hermione ne le vit pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander de se pousser quand ceux-ci se séparèrent en deux groupes de cinq, comme s'ils avaient deviné son intention. Les deux groupes se faisaient à présent face, chacun d'un côté de la salle et Hermione était obligée de passer entre les deux rangées pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Cela rappelait à Hermione les rangs d'honneur que faisaient les moldus, lors de grands évènements. Elle grimaça légèrement [nda : comparer des Sang-Purs à des moldus, baaaah, la hooonte] et s'avança entre les Mangemorts pour s'agenouiller devant son Maître.

Elle leva alors ses yeux vers lui mais ne put distinguer son visage à cause d'une capuche dans le même style que la sienne. Elle eût un moment de faiblesse. Et si elle avait échoué et qu'il était resté le même ? Quelle serait alors sa décision ? Serait-elle quand même acceptée au sein des Mangemorts ? Serait-elle... tuée ? « Non, impossible. Déjà, je suis sûre d'avoir réussi et ensuite, il ne peut pas me tuer, je suis tout de même une mine d'or niveau informations. »

Quelque peu rassénérée, elle le salua d'un ton calme, ne montrant rien de ses émotions, portant un masque d'impassibilité :

_Maître.

_Milady.

Il avait répondu dans un murmure, afin que ses Mangemorts ne se posent pas de question face à sa courtoisie, pour le moins inhabituelle, vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Il parla ensuite d'une voix forte afin que les Mangemorts présents l'entendent. Celle-ci [nda : la voix] était changée. Elle était chaude et envoûtante, tandis que son habituelle voix était aiguë et tenait plus du sifflement qu'autre chose.

_Mes amis, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, cette jeune femme que vous devinez sous sa cape est votre « Ange de la Mort », comme vous l'appelez si bien.

Les Mangemorts, qui étaient immobiles jusqu'alors, commencèrent à se dandiner discrètement tout en se demandant pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué tous ses disciples les plus fidèles et les plus proches de lui, à savoir Avery, Yaxley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Walden Macnair d'un côté de la Salle ; et Alecto & Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue de l'autre. Jedusor ayant deviné qu'ils s'impatientaient, décida de faire court. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de ses sujets face à son nouveau visage. Et surtout, il était impatient de voir _sa_ réaction, à Elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de l'impressionner, il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait chez cette fille. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux chocolats aux reflets verts ou son regard pétillant d'intelligence. Ou peut-être encore était-ce le fait qu'elle ne s'abaissait pas à lui « lécher les bottes » comme tous les autres, qu'elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, ne semblait pas le craindre et savait tant de choses sur lui. Oui, peut-être. Il fallait qu'il lui pose des questions, c'était indéniable. Réalisant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du sujet, il reprit la parole :

_Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que vous faîtes ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

À force de cotoyer le Maître, ils avaient appris à différencier les questions attendant une réponse des questions purement... inutiles. Ils ne donnèrent donc pas de réponse, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut satisfait de leur absence de réaction. Je les ai bien dressés, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_La jeune femme ici présente, continua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Hermione pour montrer qu'il parlait d'elle, a réussi un sortilège inventé complexe et de très haut niveau, au vu du temps qu'il lui a fallu pour s'en remettre qui m'a permis d'envisager de faire des choses juqu'alors impossibles ou même impensables.

Personne ne dit mot, mais une oreille attentive aurait perçut le léger soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de la Gryffondor quand elle entendit le verbe « réussir » dans le récit du Lord Noir. Les Mangemorts, eux, étaient médusés. Leur Maître venait de presque féliciter une jeune femme même pas marquée et qui leur était inconnue. Ils attendaient donc de savoir quel était le sortilège dont parlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et surtout pourquoi il portait une capuche aussi longue. C'était la première fois depuis sa Renaissance. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de son apparence mi-humaine, mi-reptile et s'en montrait même fier. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui était impossible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait tout avoir, il le savait. Tandis que les rangs de Mangemorts commençaient à se dissiper, le Seigneur Noir leva sa main droite et le silence se fit immédiatement. En même temps, dans sa main droite, il avait sa baguette, donc... Bref, passons. Il prononça alors une phrase qui eut pour effet de figer toute l'Assemblée :

_Votre « Ange de la Mort » a réussi à me rendre ma véritable apparence.

Neuf des dix Mangemorts étaient choqués. Le Maître leur avait dit, un jour où une nouvelle recrue avait soulever le problème de la moitié reptile de son organisme, que cette aspect était irréversible, définitif. Le siiii curieux petit nouveau avait été retrouvé à quelques centaines de mètres du Manoir Malefoy. En morceaux [ nda : hum, merci Bella']. À présent, la question qui hantait tous ces jeunes (ou pas) cerveaux, c'était : « Mais à quoi ressemble-t-il ? ». Ils avaient tous pris le soin de fermer leur esprit avant d'imaginer sa nouvelle apparence. Mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point : il devait être laid.

Le dixième Mangemort, quant à lui, avait bien sûr était choqué au début. Mais le vieux fou lui avait un jour parlé des Horcruxes et il savait que si le Lord récupérait son apparence d'origine, ces réceptacles d'âme étaient tous vides. Mais l'effroi dans son regard ne venait pas de là. Certainement pas, d'ailleurs. S'il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxes, tant mieux. « Un problème de réglé, et un autre encore pire de gagné. » Le soucis, c'est qu'avec son âme intacte, Voldemort devenait bien plus puissant, puisqu'il avait la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour sa promesse. « Potter n'y arrivera jamais... ». [nda : je parie que vous avez deviné qui c'était !]

Le Voldemort en question [nda : 'même temps, il y en a qu'un... mais bon], avait l'air content de l'effet de ces paroles. Hermione savait qu'il avait toujours aimé tout mettre en scène. Mais ça le rendait un peu prévisible, d'après Potter. Elle se promit de lui en parler quand le silence complet se fit dans la Salle. Se demandant quelle était la cause de ce revirement de situation, elle décida de relever la tête vers le Seigneur Noir pour obtenir une réponse. À peine eût-elle levé les yeux que son regard se porta sur le-dit Seigneur et... le choc. Brutal. Il avait retiré sa capuche et... Merlin qu'il était beau ! « Wahou », fut le seul mot venant simultanément à l'esprit des trois femmes présentes dans la Salle. Et pour cause ! Lord Voldemort était tout simplement divin, d'une beauté angélique, inhumaine. Il avait le teint pâle, ses pomettes étaient saillantes, son visage fin était encadré de cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noirs également semblaient insondables, Hermione était sûre qu'elle pourrait se perdre dedans si elle les regardait trop longtemps. Elle baissa donc ses yeux chocolats vers sa bouche légèrement rosée. Elle ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau couleur lait et Hermione se surpris à trouver ces lèvres si désirables. Une sorte d'amusement passa furtivement dans le regard de Jesusor, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand Hermione pensa suffisament fort pour qu'il l'entende « Non, j'ai pas pensé ça quand même ! Et bouse de dragon, nom d'un hypogriffe, ferme ton esprit, espèce de véracrasse ! ». Mais son Maître avait eût le temps d'entrapercevoir une lueur de désir avant qu'elle ne remette son masque impassible au même moment où elle scellait son esprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas désiré, avec son corps entre le serpent et l'homme. Il était vraiment content de sa nouvelle (ou ancienne, selon le point de vue...) apparence. Le silence se fit à nouveau et il reprit la parole, comme si de rien était :

_Je souhaite intégrer cette personne au sein des Mangemorts, mais comme vous le savez tous, il faut qu'elle prouve sa puissance lors d'un duel singulier avec l'un de vous. Nous allons donc assister à un duel entre votre Ange et Bellatrix.

Cette dernière semblait perplexe vis-à-vis à la perspective de ce duel, mais en bonne Mangemorte, elle n'en montra rien. Hermione, elle, savait déjà qu'elle devait combattre l'un des dix Mangemorts présents mais elle refusait de se battre contre Bella'. « Si je dois faire un duel, ce sera contre lui, et personne d'autre. »

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle dit d'une voix blanche d'émotions :

_Maître, je souhaiterai me battre contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni une supplication. Non, c'était un fait énoncé. Le Lord garda un visage impassible mais il n'en pensait pas moins. « Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas... Oohh ! Elle veut se battre contre Lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter, bien sûr. Soit, elle se battra contre un de mes meilleurs duellistes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, mais elle aura du mal à le vaincre. On verra bien. »

Le dixième Mangemort [nda : je sais pas si vous suivez qui c'est... celui d'un peu plus haut, 'fin bref, vous verrez], quant à lui, sentait des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Voilà, il en était sûr, il allait devoir se battre contre l'Ange de la Mort. Celle-ci devait être au courant de son statut d'espion de l'Ordre. Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Il espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres refuserait cette « demande » mais ses prières furent vaines, bientôt il entendit :

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous refuser cela après ce que vous avez fait. Contre qui souhaitez vous vous battre ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Hermione laissa s'étirer sur ses lèvres un sourire mi-sadique, mi-carnassier. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant attendre que les Mangemorts aient fini de trépigner sur place, montrant ainsi leur impatience.

Le Mangemort que nous suivons depuis quelques temps déjà, lui, priait tous les dieux moldus qu'il connaissait, allant de Dieu à Poséïdon en passant par Osiris et Shiva. Il perdit à nouveau tout espoir quand la voix claire et chantonnante de la jeune femme annonça le nom du Mangemort choisi :

_Severus Rogue.

« J'en était sûr, je suis maudit.. ».

Et le dixième Mangemort fit un pas en avant afin de se démarquer des autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se retourna alors vers le Mangemort qui s'était avancé et eut une sourire sadique. Rogue s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques mètres de son adversaire et tenta de deviner qui se cachait derrière le titre d'Ange de la Mort en se baissant imperceptiblement pour regarder sous la capuche d'Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua tout de même son mouvement et invoqua un masque noir qu'elle posa sur son visage à l'aide d'un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle qu'elle lèverait à la fin du duel. Rogue eut une moue boudeuse pendant un peu plus d'une seconde et Hermione arborrait un petit sourire en coin, contente d'avoir gagné ce mini-duel.

Quand Voldemort ordonna aux autres Mangemorts de lancer un Protego collectif, pour éviter de se faire toucher par les sortilèges perdus, les deux duellistes reprirent leur sérieux et se postèrent face à face, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. La voix magiquement amplifiée du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit après quelques secondes :

_Le duel opposant Severus Rogue à l'Ange de la Mort afin de déterminer si cette dernière peut rejoindre les Mangemorts va bientôt commencer. Tout d'abord, les adversaires doivent se saluer. *silence* Bien, levez vos baguettes. Les sortilèges impardonnables sont autorisés, bien sûr. À trois, le duel commencera. Un...

Hermione fixait son professeur d'un oeil mauvais. Severus Rogue, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait aucune stratégie pour la battre et sentait une menace de mort planer sur sa tête en plus d'une désagréable impression. De plus, une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait « Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant ! Mouahahah ! ». Pas vraiment rassurant...

_Deux...

Des étincelles rouges et noires commençaient à crépiter autour de la baguette d'Hermione et aussi sur ses doigts, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs et allait attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Cela donna d'ailleurs une idée à Rogue : « Elle attaquera sûrement en premier, au vu de son impatience, et alors, je déploirait mon bouclier spécial qui renvoie les attaques avec plus de force. Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Elle ne pourra rien faire, et je gagnerai. Hum.. Oui, ça me plaît bien... »

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Hermione aussi avait un plan. Et les étincelles au bout de ses doigts n'étaient pas incontrôlées...

_Trois !

Voilà... Le duel avait commencé. Mais... Il ne se passait rien ?

Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient attendu à des avalanches de sorts, des pluies de maléfices plus puissants les uns que les autres. Mais non... Rien. Les duellistes continuaient à se fixer en silence, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, comme figés. Aucun des deux n'esquissait un mouvement, l'un comme l'autre semblait attendre que leur adversaire attaque en premier.

Dix mnutes avaient passées, les Mangemorts s'agitaient de plus en plus quand soudain, Hermione leva lentement sa baguette vers... « Ses yeux ? Mais que fait-elle ? » Rogue, qui avait déployé son bouclier, le renforça un peu plus, s'attendant une ruse de la part d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait toujours, le mettant au défi de l'interrompre, quand elle récita :

_Cyflymder, cryfder, a nyctalopia tair elfen i drechu'r gelyn. Am awr mi hedfan pwerau hyn i fampirod.*

À l'instant même où elle eût fini de réciter l'incantation, Severus vit ses yeux marrons virer au bleus ciel, voire translucide. Avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps de se demander ce que cela signifiait, elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour arcticuler distinctement :

_Nox.

À peine la formule prononcée, la Salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir profond et un silence abasourdi planait sur les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Ils n'y voyaient plus rien !

Severus se posait les même questions. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Il alluma le bout de sa baguette d'un informulé lui permettant de ne pas faire profiter de sa lumière aux autres, quand il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Il se retourna en souriant, se disant qu'elle n'était pas très discrète. Mais il se figea quand une voix murmura près de son oreille :

_Je sais qui tu es.

Sentant le souffle chaud de son adversaire sur sa nuque, il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver en face de... personne. Il sentait encore son sang battre à ses tempes sous l'effet de la peur. Elle avait l'air de savoir où il était tandis que lui... Il ne savait même pas où IL se trouvait, lui-même ! Il fit quelques pas, sa baguette éclairée en avant, la cherchant du regard. Mais elle n'était nulle part, sa baguette n'éclairait pas très loin et la Salle était immense, elle pouvait être n'importe où !

Hermione, elle, n'avait aucun problème de vision. En effet, le sortilège qu'elle s'était lancé elle-même lui permettait d'avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que les vampires pendant une heure : vitesse, force... et nyctalopie. Elle savait qu'il était sous son emprise. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de perdre ses pouvoirs de vampire. Elle s'approcha encore une fois de lui furtivement et lui susurra :

_Ne le trahis pas...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, attendit qu'il se soit déplacé et revint vers lui pour lui murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

_Ou je te tuerai, Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci frissona en entendant la menace et libéra sa magie instinctive. La lumière se ralluma subitement et il vit Hermione à l'autre bout de la Salle, elle s'était éloignée en sentant qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Une heure s'était écoulée et ses yeux étaient redevenus couleur chocolat. Elle pénétra dans l'esprit de son professeur de potions et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Doloris. Elle sourit. Il ne s'attendrait pas à ça.

_Endoloris !

L'Ange reçut le sort de plein fouet. Les Mangemorts se figèrent, attendant les hurlements de douleur qui ne vinrent pas. Au contraire, Elle commençait à s'avancer, comme insensible au maléfice. Hermione s'arrêta à trois mètres de lui, dans la même position qu'au début du duel. Rogue était hors de lui et surtout blessé dans son orgueil. Ses doloris étaient puissants, alors comment une FEMME, une p*t*in de femme, pouvait résister face cette douleur ? Même lui, lorsqu'il avait reçu lors d'un combat son propre maléfice (son adveraire avait conjuré un miroir, déviant ainsi le sortilège), il avait souffert comme pas possible. Il était super fier de son Doloris et cette petite impertinente ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la douleur. Il renforça son doloris d'un geste du poignet, souhaitant plus que tout la voir se traîner devant lui en lui demandant d'arrêter mais encore une fois, elle fit comme si de rien était. Furieux, il stoppa le maléfice et Hermione prit la parole d'une voix posée, si calme qu'on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle venait de se recevoir un sortilège de torture en pleine poitrine :

_Pitoyable... Je vais te montrer ce qu'un VRAI doloris est censé faire. Endoloris !

Un hurlement d'agonie s'échappa alors pour la première fois de sa vie de la gorge du professeur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela. La douleur était partout, il avait l'impression de se faire écorcher vif, de plonger dans un lac d'acide, de brûler sur un buchet, et tout cela, simultanément. Il hurla encore et encore, se tordant de douleur sur le sol de la Salle, sous le regard sadique de son bourreau et ceux, étonnés, des autres Mangemorts. En effet, Severus Rogue était connu pour résister en silence aux Doloris du Maître, ne laissant rien paraître de sa douleur. Alors cela signifiait-il que l'Ange était plus puissante que le Maître ? Non, c'était impossible. Mais alors comment se faisait-il que l'Insensible Rogue se démenait par terre en hurlant comme un possédé ?

Hermione, de son côté, se délectait de voir son professeur de potion se tordre de douleur, lui qui semblait si fort, intouchable. Elle renforça son sortilège d'un mouvement brusque de la main et vit avec satisfaction des traits rouges apparaître sur le visage et les bras du Mangemort. Le sang coulait de celles-ci. Une marque par insulte à mon encontre, se dit-elle. Décidant qu'il en avait assez eu et ne voulant pas le rendre fou, elle leva son doloris lentement, comme à contrecoeur.. Il se releva difficilement et la fixa d'un oeil mauvais. Lisant ces intentions dans sa tête, elle déploya un puissant bouclier autour d'elle en hurlant un « Idiot ! » en même temps que celui-ci articulait difficilement « Avada Kedavra ». Les Mangemorts se figèrent tandis que le jet de lumière verte rebondissait sur le bouclier d'Hermione avant d'atteindre un Severus Rogue, stupéfait et tétanisé, en plein cœur. Il tomba au ralenti, un masque d'effroi sur le visage. Un silence régna durant quelques instants quand Hermione prit la parole, visiblement en colère :

_Mais quel con ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Il a voulu me tuer, rien que ça, et maintenant, c'est moi qui doit réparer les dégâts ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Quand il se réveillera, je vous jure que je tuerai cette horrible chauve-souris graisseuse, ce traître qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ce véracrasse mal léché, cet empoté de Serpentard, ce...

Et elle continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que les neuf Mangemorts lèvent le Protego et murmurent entre eux à propos des évènements, et visiblement inquiets d'avoir perdu un des leur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, se leva de son trône et s'avança vers le corps du défunt professeur. Le silence se fit brusquement quand Jedusor se tourna vers Hermione.

_Vous avez gagné votre duel, Milady. Qui, soit dit en passant, était impressionant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au début à cause de l'obscurité, mais vous avez réussi à pousser Rogue dans ses retranchements. Et quelle puissance dans votre doloris ! Généralement, ceux-ci sont seulement psychiques mais je remarque des coupures sur votre adversaire. Vous êtes la deuxième personne a réussir cet exploit. Vous méritez votre place au sein des Mangemorts.

_Ce sera un honneur de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, Seigneur. Toutes mes condoléances pour... ça, fit-elle en désignant Rogue du menton.

Il n'avait cependant pas l'air touché par la mort de son espion. Il répliqua d'un air de défi :

_Ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous aviez créé un sortilège permettant de faire revivre une personne décédée sous vingt-quatre heures, Milady ?

« Et bouse ! Il a bonne mémoire... ». Elle avait espéré ne pas devoir ramener ce paria à la vie. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute à Elle... En plus, il se ferait une joie de tout raconter à l'Ordre à propos d'une espionne Mangemorte. Et cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de suspects : Tonks, Jones, Vance, Mme Weasley, McGonagall et elle-même. Et si part malheur elle était découverte, elle serait obligée de fuir et elle détestait cela. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas adepte des preceptes instaurés par Gryffondor sur l'entente avec les moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait cependant le courage de sa Maison. Raison pour laquelle elle y a été envoyé plutôt qu'à Serpentard, bien que le Choixpeau ait longuement hésité...

_Hum... Oui, en effet, c'est exact. Je peux le... réanimer, grommela-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Cependant, j'aimerais l'interroger sous Veritaserum à son réveil. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser sur quelque chose qui m'a surpris.

_Quelle est cette chose ? demanda le Lord, intrigué.

_Eh bien, j'ai pu lire dans son esprit quand il était déconcentré mais c'était relativement flou... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il hésite entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre. Et il se pose beaucoup de questions sur mon identité. Il souhaite aller dans le camps des vainqueurs et je pense le persuader de rester dans celui-ci, rajouta-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

_Bien, vous avez mon autorisation. Maintenant, sauvez-le, ajouta-t-il d'un ton brusque, une lueur rougeâtre dans son regard, rappelant ainsi qui il était.

*Ah oui, il est impatient, j'avais presque oublié...*. Il ne voulait quand même pas perdre son meilleur espion (après Hermione). Elle s'avança donc vers son professeur de potion et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, au niveau de son cœur. Elle posa sa baguette sur celui-ci et récita :

« Anarudi nyuma yake juu ya mwanga wa kifo na nyuma yetu. Moyo kuanzakuwapiga. Sasa. »

Une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette avant de s'éteindre alors que la poitrine de Rogue recommençait à se soulever à rythme régulier. Mais le professeur semblait encore inconscient. Hermione se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui appris que le Mangemort se réveillerait dans quelques heures. Il fut transporté dans une chambre et les neufs autres Mangemorts furent congédiés par le Lord Noir. Il regarda Hermione, qui avait ôté masque et capuche, et lui dit d'une voix qui ne souffre d'aucun refus, mais également un petit sourire :

_Il est temps de parler, maintenant.

*Oh non...*


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione avait décidé de jouer les idiotes innocentes, à l'entente de la déclaration du Lord. C'est pourquoi elle demanda d'une voix douce, un sourire poli scotché aux lèvres :

_De quoi voulez-vous parler, Milord ?

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir comment vous avez réussi à ramener quelqu'un à la vie, chose qui est techniquement impossible. Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans et vous réussissez à créer des sorts que les plus puissants des sorciers n'arriveraient même pas à exécuter ! Que me cachez-vous ? Et comment avez vous repoussé le Sortilège de Mort ? On ne peut pas l'esquiver autrement que physiquement ou avec un autre sortilège, mais vous, vous avez utilisé un bouclier ! Et le sort a rebondi dessus ! Pourquoi semblez-vous si... invulnérable, si forte ? Qui êtes-vous, nom d'un hippogriffe ?

Il avait perdu son calme au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, tant et si bien qu'il avait hurlé la dernière question. Une aura destructrice flottait autour de lui et sa magie volait dans la Salle, elle était presque palpable. Hermione était surprise. Mais pas autant que son Maître. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il ne s'était aller à hurler de la sorte avec un de ses disciples, et voilà qu'il perdait tout contrôle devant elle, pour la deuxième fois, qui plus est ! Il était en plein débat mental sur le pourquoi du comment de ses réactions quand la jeune femme reprit la parole :

_Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais j'aimerais ne pas être interrompue, par contre.

_Mais comment osez-vous me parlez sur ce ton ? Je vous interromprai si j'en ai envie ! Je ne vous dois rien !

_Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda Hermione, avec un sourire en coin, narquoise.

Jedusor sembla gêné avant de se reprendre. Il était Lord Voldemort, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme s'il était son égal. Si ? Certes, elle avait prouvé sa puissance magique et tout... D'ailleurs elle lui devait des explications. Il pouvait bien écouter son récit sans intervenir, non ? Non ? Si. Il savait se contrôler. Il marmonna donc, sans grand enthousiasme :

_Bien, je vous écoute. Et je ne vous interromprai pas, rajouta-t-il, en voyant le regard réprobateur de son « Ange ».

Hermione lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Sonia & Sylwen Chase.

Son père était d'origine elfique. Elle avait fait des recherches sur ceux-ci et avait appris que les elfes avait plus de pouvoirs que les sorciers normaux. Il pouvait par exemple transplaner en silence, résister à de puissants sortilèges ou pénétrer n'importe quelles barrières magiques, qui n'avaient aucun effet sur eux. Etant de sang-mêlé, l'apparence elfique de Hermione n'était pas très développée et était apparue vers ses 16 ans et demi. Ses cheveux étaient devenus disciplinés et refusaient d'être coupés, raison pour laquelle ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos, ses traits s'étaient affinés et sa peau avait légèrement pâli. Elle possédait tous les pouvoirs des elfes, mais n'avait ni leur éternelle ni leur cheveux blonds ou leurs oreilles pointues. Par la suite, elle avait appris qu'elle était la dernière sorcière à avoir du sang elfique, donc seule détentrice de ces pouvoirs naturels. En effet, en 1918, le Ministre de la Magie, Grogan Stump, avait pris comme prétexte que les elfes représentaient une menace pour la population sorcière, et avait ordonné aux Aurors de faire la chasse aux elfes. Sylwen Chase étant considéré comme leur Roi, les autres elfes l'avaient obligé à fuir à l'étranger, l'Angleterre étant trop risquée. Il voyageait depuis plus d'un demi-siècle quand il rencontra Sonia en Russie, ils étaient alors revenus en Angleterre, pensant que la menace était écartée, alors que Sonia était enceinte de huit mois. Mais la nature elfique de Sylwen avait été rapidement découverte et il avait dû fuir avec sa femme en abandonnant leur fille avant que l'Ordre ne l'élimine aussi.

Le Lord encaissa difficilement le fait qu'elle soit mi-elfe, mi-sorcière. Cela lui conférait donc un pouvoir exceptionnel, bien plus fort que le sien. Cette révélation le laissa un moment sceptique. Un petit bout de femme comme ça plus puissante que lui ? Il se rappela alors le Doloris qu'elle avait infligé à son espion. Lui d'habitude si résistant... Mais ceci n'expliquait pas cela. Comment une jeune femme de 17 ans, aussi elfe soit-elle, était capable de créer des sortilèges aussi puissant ? Ce n'était pas une question de puissance, dans ce cas-là. Il fallait avoir le Don. Tous les sorciers n'étaient pas prédisposés à créer des sorts. Et ceux d'Hermione étaient bien plus puissant que le Sort de Jambencoton ou d'Allégresse. Il lui posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Mais comment pouvez-vous créer des sortilèges aussi puissants ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ma mère avait le Don. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle, étant donné que je n'ai que son prénom... Les Granger m'ont donné une autre lettre de mes parents le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Dessus, il y avait un code de coffre à Gringotts. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller. Peut-être que je trouverai des réponses à mes questions là-bas... J'irai certainement avant la rentrée.

_D'accord. Mais je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi voulez-vous intégrer les Mangemorts alors que vous êtes... *il grimaça* plus puissante que moi ? Vous pourriez très bien tuer tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix par vous-même.

_Bien sûr, mais toute seule, je risquerai de me faire découvrir et je serais traquée par le Ministère, de part mon statut de dernière sorcière-elfe. Je pourrais très bien le faire en cachette et petit à petit, mais je trouve drôle de pourrir l'Ordre de l'intérieur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Et puis, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tuer Harry Potter.

_Et comment savez-vous pour mes Horcruxes ?

_Le vieux fou savait beaucoup de choses sur vous. Et ils les a transmises à Potter avant de mourir, dont l'histoire de vos anciens Horcruxes. Il ne sait pas, par contre, qu'ils ne sont plus actifs. Et je pense qu'il le comprendra quand il trouvera votre véritable médaillon. Je vous déconseille d'en créer de nouveaux, on trouvera bien un autre moyen de nous rendre immortels... Peut-être vampire... Non, la dépendance au sang ne me plairait pas. Je me demande si la Pierre Philosophale est vraiment détruite... De toute façon, l'Elixir de Longue Vie ne rend pas immortel, il rajoute seulement de nombreuses années... Et puis, je suis sûre que Dumbledore l'a bien cachée si elle est encore entière. Vous avez déjà fait des recherches sur l'immortalité, je suppose.. Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Comment font les elfes... Ils doivent bien avoir quelque chose... On ne nait pas immortel, quand même ! Eh oh, vous m'écoutez ?

Non. Le Lord avait cessé de l'écouter quand elle avait dit « nous », environ trente secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par « nous ». Elle souhaitait être immortelle, d'accord. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider LUI à le devenir aussi ? Il décida de laisser passer, elle avait dû se tromper. *Oui, ça doit être ça. Une simple erreur.* Etrangement, cette explication ne lui convenait pas. Peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle ait sous-entendu quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non. Impossible. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu ça ? [nda : oui, on se demande...]

_Veuillez m'excuser, Milady. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ? demanda-t-il.

_Rien. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. En attendant, je... euh... je voulais vous poser une... hum... une question...

Le Lord ne l'avait jamais vue, en deux jours, aussi hésitante. Elle qui était toujours directe, qu'est-ce qui la faisait tourner autour du pot ? Elle semblait gênée, comme si ce qu'elle allait lui demander la mettait mal à l'aise. Il l'incita à poser sa question d'un petit mouvement de la main. Elle demanda alors dans un murmure, avant de rougir :

_L'apparence que vous avez... C'est la vôtre ? Celle d'origine ?

Jedusor sembla déconcerté par sa question, avant de rougir légèrement [nda : faut pas abuser quand même ! :P]. *Mais pourquoi je rougis, moi ? C'est pas comme si c'était un compliment. Et puis même si c'en était un, ça ferait quoi, hein ? J'en ai reçu des milliers quand j'étais à Poudlard, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Et pourquoi Elle, elle rougit ? Mais arrête de rougir, bon sang ! Mais ARRÊTE !*

Hermione, de son côté, semblait désharçonnée à son tour. *Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il... mais il rougit ! Par la queue en tire-bouchon du cochon domestique de Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de s'imaginer ? Oh non... Il va croire qu'il me trouble sous cette apparence ! Bon... en même temps, c'est un peu le cas... Bon... d'accord, c'est le cas tout court... Mais arrête de rougir, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Mais... mais ARRÊTE !*

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, criant mentalement à l'autre d'arrêter de rougir, quand un « PLOP » bien sonore retentit dans le silence de la Salle, les faisant sursauter et détourner précipitamment le regard des yeux de l'autre pour regarder l'intrus. L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas devant Hermione et scotcha carrément son nez au sol devant son Maître.

_Humfred est venu signaler au Maître et à la Milady que Severus Rogue était réveillé et qu'il posait beaucoup de questions, grinça-t-elle en se redressant.

_Bien. Apporte lui à manger et dis-lui que la Milady montera le rejoindre dans sa chambre, lui ordonna le Lord.

_Oui, Maître, vos désirs sont des ordres, lança-t-elle rapidement avant de repartir avec la même discrétion qu'à son arrivée [nda : Elfe de Maison, discrétion : 0/10].

Un silence gêné s'installa après le départ de l'elfe. Hermione se rappela alors ce qu'avait dit Voldemort et demanda, intriguée :

_Vous ne m'accompagnez pas interroger Rogue ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir dans quel camps il est ?

_Je suppose que vous me le direz plus tard et j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous marquerai après votre entrevue avec Severus. Votre Marque sera un peu différente. Elle sera unique et spéciale. Comme vous.

Il sembla remarquer ce qu'il venait de dire car il baissa précipitamment les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Il ne remarqua donc pas la jolie teinte rosée des joues de l'Ange. Mais celle-ci se reprit bien vite et se dirigea vers les portes de la Salle, non sans avoir lancé un « À plus tard, Milord ! » auquel il répondit quelques secondes plus tard. Mais elle avait déjà quitté la Salle. *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'avais JAMAIS rougi de ma vie, et encore moins baissé les yeux devant quelqu'un ! Je suis pitoyable... Non ! Non ! Je suis fort, beau, cruel et insensible ! C'est pas cette femme qui va me changer ! POINT.*

Hermione, de son côté, arrivait bientôt devant la porte de son professeur de potion. Elle avait remis sa capuche avant de sortir de la salle et avait appelé Ticky afin qu'elle l'amène jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas repensé à la conversation, préférant se concentrer sur son objectif : faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il a plus à gagner au sein des Mangemorts.

Elle rentra donc dans la pièce et vit son professeur de potion en train de réprimander un elfe de maison qui refusait de répondre à ses questions.

_Réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

_Humfred ne sait pas, Monsieur. Il doit attendre que...

Il s'arrêta en aprecevant Hermione. Celle-ci venait de refermer la porte derrière elle. Severus tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et se figea dans son lit. *Elle vient sans doute m'achever, avec la chance que j'ai !*

_Milady. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? couina l'elfe de maison.

_Déguerpis !

_Oui, Miss, tout de suite, Milady.

Elle transplana dans un bruit sourt, laissant ainsi seuls nos deux espions. Ils s'observaient en silence, comme lors du duel, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, quand Severus pris la parole le premier :

_Comment cela se fait que je sois vivant ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez pour m'achever ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas profiter du fait que je sois inconscient ? Vous voulez me torturer ? Ou vous êtes du côté de l'Ordre ? Vous faîtes quoi, là ?

_Je m'assois. Bon... Pour vos questions, vous êtes vivant parce que le Maître l'a voulu. Je vous ai... récussité. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Oh je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! C'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi j'étais capable ! Enfin bref... Qui suis-je ? Très bonne question. Mais je ne veux pas vous le dire pour l' le saurez bientôt, je pense. Cela dépend de vous. Je ne viens pas pour vous achever, ni pour vous torturer, bien que ça soit envisageable... Mes réponses vous conviennent-elles ?

_J'ai d'autres questions. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_Je suis là pour vous poser des questions. Je sais que vous êtes un espion de l'Ordre alors je...

Elle ne put continuer car Rogue l'avait coupé :

_J'étais un espion de l'Ordre. Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, je n'en suis plus un.

_Quel est le rapport ?

_Dumbledore m'avait laissé le choix : c'était soit ça, soit les Détraqueurs. Le choix n'en était donc pas vraiment un. Cet homme n'était pas si honnête que cela... Il m'avait fait faire un Serment Inviolable pour être sûr que je protègerai Potter et que je ne lui cacherai pas d'information., mais maintenant qu'il a passé la baguette à gauche, je peux redevenir le Mangemort que j'étais avant.

_Attendez... Cela signifie que le vieux fou vous a obligé à le tuer en sachant qu'il briserait le Serment ?

_Il a dû penser que je lui resterai fidèle après sa mort. Il était un peu bizarre sur la fin. Il m'a, par exemple, confié l'épée de Gryffondor, à MOI ! Je suis presque sûr qu'il me faisait confiance. Complètement taré...

_Bien, maintenant, redîtes moi tout cela après avoir but cette potion.

Elle lui tendit du Veritaserum. Il le but et lui répéta toutes les informations qu'il lui avait dit, attestant ainsi de leur véracité. Hermione était satisfaite, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire du chantage puisqu'il était depuis toujours un Mangemort fidèle. Il n'avait juste pas eu de chance de se faire avoir par Dumbledore. Elle quitta la chambre de Rogue, mais toujours cachée par sa capuche. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qui elle était. Elle avait pensé à se révéler à Rogue, mais il ne lui serait plus d'aucune aide, ne faisant plus partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle transplana dans la Grande Salle, ne voulant pas faire tout le trajet. Elle s'attendait à la trouver occupée par le Lord, mais non, elle était vide. Elle conjura un fauteuil, qu'elle plaça à côté de celui de Voldemort, et attendit que celui-ci arrive.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car les doubles portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer un Jedusor... préoccupé. Il la vit soudain et son visage se détendit. Il s'assit sur son siège et lança sur le ton de la conversation :

_Je vous ai fait cherché dans le Manoir, pensant que vous vous étiez perdue. Comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle ? On ne peut pas y entrer si je n'y suis pas.

_J'ai transplané directement. Et dois-je vous rappeler que les barrières n'ont aucun effet sur moi ?

_Non, bien sûr. Mais en avoir la preuve, ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, Milord ? demanda-t-elle, faisant fit de sa question.

_J'ai appris que vous aviez fini avec Severus, je voulais donc vous signaler que je peux vous marquer dès que vous le souhaitez. Mais je dois vous dire que ce sera douloureux, Milady. Donc si vous ne...

_C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi, Milord, le coupa-t-elle, mais je pense que je supporterai la douleur. Combien de temps vous faut-il pour me la déposer ?

_Environ trente secondes ? Oui, ce doit être cela.

_Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me marquer maintenant ? Je pourrais ainsi quitter le Manoir et aller à Gringotts.

_Bien sûr. Montrez-moi votre bras gauche, je vous prie.

Elle se leva face à lui et lui tendit son bras. Le Lord avança sa main vers son épaule, mais Hermione se recula. La Marque était sur l'avant-bras, pas sur son épaule !

_Ayez confiance, Milady.

_Je ne comprends pas...

_Votre Marque sera différente des autres. Laissez-moi faire, Hermione.

Elle se figea. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! C'était la première fois. Et c'était... bizarre, et inattendu. Mais bizarrement, son prénom prenait un tout autre sens dans la bouche du Lord. Il l'avait dit dans un souffle mais elle l'entendait encore dans sa tête, comme une mélodie.

Confiante, elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit son bras gauche. Elle vit à nouveau le bras de Tom Jedusor se lever et sa main se diriger vers son épaule. Quand Hermione sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, elle sentit comme un életrochoc et ne put retenir la chair de poule qui s'étendait sur son avant-bras.

Bien qu'il ait vu son trouble, le Lord laissa ses doigts continuer leur chemin. Il récita une incantation à voix très basse, et vit avec satisfaction un tatouage apparaître. Ses doigts étaient maintenant sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione et glissaient lentement vers sa main, pour finir leur course dans la paume de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit alors une vive douleur dans toute sa main, et qui se propagea à toute vitesse dans tout son bras, avant de s'éteindre tout aussi rapidement. Elle regarda son bras, et put voir un crâne sur son épaule, d'où sortait un serpent, qui s'enroulait autour de son bras. La tête du serpent se retrouvait dans la paume de la sorcière. [nda : je me demande si c'est clair... parce que dans ma tête, ça l'est, mais sur le papier...]. Le serpent darda sa langue et s'enroula un peu plus autour du poignet de Hermione. Celle-ci leva sa main vers ses yeux et observa le serpent. Il était entièrement noir et faisait environ un mètre de long. Hermione le touvait...

_Magnifique ! Il est vraiment magnifique. Mais quel est ce sortilège ?

_C'est un secret, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil, la faisant frissonner.

Elle le remercia, lui dit au revoir, et partit pour Gringotts afin d'y avoir une rencontre avec son... destin ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle ? demanda le gobelin à la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

Voilà, elle y était. Hermione venait d'entrer dans le deuxième endroit le plus sûr du monde magique,après Poudlard, à savoir la Banque des Sorciers : Gringotts.

Quand elle avait pris connaissance de la deuxième lettre de ses véritables parents, comportant une clef d'un cofffre de Gringotts, elle avait fait des recherches sur la Banque et avait découvert que celle-ci comportait 799 de ces coffres, répartis sous terre par ordre d'importance. Les derniers étaient donc les plus sûrs, les plus protégés et les plus... en profondeur. Elle savait que le coffre où se trouvait la Pierre Philosophale en Première année, le 713, possédait bon nombre de sécurité, d'après son « meilleur ami ». Mais alors qu'en était-il du sien, le 799ème ? Et que contenait-il pour être le plus sécurisé de tout Gringotts ? Il devait être cent fois plus sûr que ceux des Malefoy ou des Lestrange ! Même celui de Dumbledore, le 727, n'était pas aussi bien protégé, elle en était sûre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le gobelin. Mais celui-ci lui ramena les pieds sur Terre en lui demandant, un peu plus fort :

_Puis-je vous aider ? Je me nomme Ragnok et je suis à votre service.

_Hum... Oui. Je voudrais descendre à mon coffre.

_Avez-vous une clef ?

_Bien sûr.

Elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux être gentille avec les gobelins de Gringotts car ils avaient le droit de lui refuser l'accès à un coffre, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas, surtout ce jour-là.

Elle lui tendit la clef en argent où était gravé le numéro 799. Le gobelin la pris et se figea. Non... C'était impossible ! Pas _cette_ clef ! À moins qu'elle l'ait trouvée ou volée : cette clef était perdue depuis dix-sept ans ! Beaucoup de gobelins l'avait cherchée mais aucun ne l'a trouvée. Alors comment cela se faisait que cette jeune femme l'avait en sa possession ? Et pire, comment pouvait-elle la tenir dans sa main comme ça ? Il était impossible pour un humain de la toucher, seul elfes et gobelins pouvaient le faire sans se brûler.

Trop de mystères entouraient cette femme. En plus, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais où ? Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans ! On est célèbre à cet âge-là que si on se nomme Harry Potter !

_D'où tenez-vous cette clef ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_Elle me vient de mon père.

_Votr... Votre père ? bégaya-t-il.

_Mon père.

_Par Merlin, mais vous êtes une Chase ? chuchota-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Il était stupéfait, ébahi, figé, choqué... et ça, tout en même temps. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour l'occasion d'ouvrir le coffre 799. En effet, seul Sylwen pouvait posséder cette clef, et il ne s'en séparait jamais. Après sa mort, les gobelins de Gringotts avaient pensé qu'elle était perdue, mais par respect pour le Dernier Elfe, ils avaient laissé le coffre intact. Surtout que sans la clef et Sylwen, il était impossible d'y entrer... Il n'avait donc pas été ouvert depuis dix-sept ans. Le fait que cette petite soit la fille de Sylwen Chase expliquait pourquoi elle pouvait tenir la clef : n'étant pas humaine à part entière, elle était insensible au maléfice que celle-ci contenait.

_Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant, mais vous savez comme moi que si quelqu'un l'apprend... commença Hermione à voix basse avant d'être coupée par Ragnok :

_Vous serez tuée, je sais, je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tenu au secret professionnel des sorciers. Il est impossible pour nous, les gobelins, de dévoiler ce qu'il se passe à Gringotts. De plus, j'ai aidé votre père par le passé, je peux faire de même pour sa fille. Mais j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, Mademoiselle Chase, car il nous faudra une bonne heure pour descendre jusqu'au coffre, signala Ragnok.

_Bien sûr, j'ai tout le temps que je veux. C'est important pour moi.

_Je n'en doute pas, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Il la guida à travers quelques tunnels et passa devant plusieurs wagonnets, avant de s'arrêter devant le septième. Il demanda à Hermione de monter dedans, ce qu'elle fit, et la rejoignit. Le wagon partit alors à toute vitesse. Hermione ne distinguait plus grands choses, si ce n'est de la pierre, des portes, des gobelins et... un chat ? Oui, c'était bien un chat. Bref... Le wagon s'arrêta près d'une très grande porte d'où sortait des bruits étranges, comme des sortes de raclements de griffes. Ragnok descendit, bientôt suivit par Hermione, et passa sa main sur la grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit et dévoila ainsi une cinquantaine de dragons, gardant chacun deux portes plus petites qu'eux. Ils passèrent devant, Ragnok les tenant à distance grâce aux Tintamars. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à une autre porte, plus petite, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvrit quand Ragnok prononça quelque chose en Gobelbabil [nda : le langage des gobelins. J'ai du vocabulaire, MOI ! :P.]. Hermione se retrouva alors face à un autre dragon, mais noir cette fois et... gros, très gros. Beaucoup plus grand que les autres et gardant une seule et unique porte quand les autres en gardaient deux chacun. La porte qu'il gardait contrastait réellement avec le dragon, car elle semblait minuscule. Hum... Non, elle _était_ miniscule. En effet, cela faisait partie du système de sécurité et , d'après Ragnok, seul un sorcier puissant ou un elfe pouvait ouvrir cette porte. Hermione lança un _Amplifacatum_ après les explications du gobelin et la porte s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre deux mètres de haut. Elle s'ouvrit quand le gobelin posa sa paume sur son bois. La pièce derrière la porte était toute en longueur, plutôt sombre, parcourue de chandelles et se terminait sur une autre porte en argent. Le gobelin dit alors à Hermione :

_Je ne peux pas y accéder, il faut du sang elfique pour atteindre cette autre porte. Une fois que vous serez devant celle-ci, tournez la clef deux fois vers la droite. Elle s'ouvrira alors quand vous la pousserez.

_Et comment est-ce que je reviendrais dans le Grand Hall de la Banque ?

_Il y a une cheminée spéciale dans le coffre. Elle vous ramènera à l'entrée de Gringotts quand vous le voudrez.

_Très bien... Hum... Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. Bonne journée.

_À vous aussi, Mademoiselle Chase.

Elle sourit. C'était rare qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Seul Voldemort et ses parents connaissaient se véritable identité. Ragnok semblait digne de confiance, elle se promit de le demander la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait quelque chose à faire à Gringotts. Après que le gobelin soit parti, elle se dirigea vers la porte du coffre. Il y avait une serrure spéciale, et, quand elle inséra la clef, le ''799'' sur la porte s'illumina. Hermione la poussa et entra.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le coffre de Harry, qui était rempli de gallions [nda : le coffre, pas Harry. :P.], et étant plus sécurisé, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit très grand et surtout, rempli d'or. Elle se trompait. La pièce était plutôt petite, et ne contenait pas grand-chose. Il y avait un gros coffre de bois vers le fond de la pièce, une Armoire à Disparaître, un arc et son carquois remplis de flèches, un petit bureau et une bibliothèque.

Elle s'approcha du gros coffre et remarqua qu'il avait été magiquement agrandit. Il contenait une énorme somme d'argent sorcier. Peut-être plus que dans le coffre de Harry Potter.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque : des livres contant l'histoire des elfes, d'autres sur des sortilèges anciens et un gros grimoire de magie noire. *De la Magie Noire ? Etrange... Je pensais que les elfes pratiquaient la Magie Blanche... Peut-être que ce livre était à ma mère. Oui, ça doit être ça...*

Hermione se déplaça enfin vers le centre de la pièce afin d'être face au bureau. Elle le frôla et, contre toute attente, trois coffrets apparurent.

Le premier était de petite taille et avait des reflets bleutés. Il ne semblait pas fermé, il n'y avait aucun verrou. Elle souleva le couvercle, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, et dévoila plusieurs fioles de potions bleu-argent. Elle les observa quelques intants mais ne parvint pas à identifier le liquide iridescent [nda : qui paraît changer de couleur selon l'angle sous lequel on regarde. Et vi, vi j'ai du vocabulaire. XP]. Elle ne referma pas le premier coffret et s'intéressa au second.

Ce dernier était rouge sang et semblait parcouru de minuscules vaisseaux sanguins. Elle essaya de soulever le couvercle mais n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir comme le premier. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois mais n'eut aucun résultat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, elle se coupa légèrement le doigt à cause d'un écharde sur le bureau. Elle voulu porter sa main à ses yeux pour voir les dégâts, mais une sorte de force la poussa à poser son doigt ensaglanté sur le coffret qui rougeaya soudainement, comme revigoré. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir une dernière fois et y parvint. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit un calice en argent [nda : désolée, j'aime pas l'or], ainsi qu'une petite dague [nda : la même que dans Prince of Persia, si vous voulez savoir comment je l'imagine]. Elle se demanda à quoi cela rimait, mais décida d'attendre d'avoir ouvert les trois coffrets pour le découvrir. Elle ne le referma pas non plus, ne voulant pas redonner de son sang pour accéder à l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers le troisième et dernier petit coffre.

Il était de taille moyenne. On aurait dit qu'il était taillé dans un nuage. Hermione l'effleura du bout du doigt et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait une texture cottoneuse [nda : si vous voyez pas de quoi je parle, allez acheter du coton en boule dans un supermarché et touchez le, POINT. xP]. Une petite serrure ronde [nda : un trou, quoi] était apparue quand son doigt était entré en contact avec le mini-nuage. Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un Alohomora, mais, encore une fois, sa main fut poussée en avant tant et si bien que sa baguette pris place dans la serrure. Le nuage vira au gris et sa baguette fut... brisée ? *Oh noon... Ma baguette...*. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le coffre, noir à présent, était ouvert. La mauvaise, c'était que Hermione reconnaissait ce qui avait à l'intérieur, pour en avoir vu quelques centaines pendant sa cinquième année : un petit globe rempli de fumée tourbillonante. Une prophétie. À son nom et au _sien_:

S.I.A. à S.I.C.

(?) Tom Jedusor

et (?) Hermione Chase

*Eh bouse ! Me voilà dans de beaux draps... Mais que fait une prophétie dans mon coffre de Gringotts ? Et qui sont « S.I.A. » et « S.I.C. » ? Bon, Tom Jedusor, je connais... Mais pourquoi iLui/i ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas liée par une prophétie à... Je sais pas, moi... ROGUE ?*

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu apparaître la lettre sur le bureau. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau et entama sa lecture :

« Hermione,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes morts depuis longtemps, que tu sais qui tu es et que tu as ouvert les trois boîtes. Tu dois donc te poser plusieurs questions sur leur contenu, laisse moi t'expliquer.

Dans le premier coffre, ce sont des Potions de Jeunesse Eternelle. Elles permettent à quiconque en boit une de vivre éternellement, comme les elfes. Dès qu'une des fioles est sortie de la boîte, une autre apparaît à la place. Fais en tout de même bon usage, l'éternité, ma chérie, c'est long.

Dans le second coffret se trouvent une coupe et une dague. Entaille-toi la main avec la dague et laisse ton sang couler dans le Calice Déterminant. Il est ainsi nommé car, chez les elfes, il permet de découvrir, à 17 ans, son vrai prénom et de recevoir une baguette magique elfique. En effet, tu as dû voir que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser toute ta puissance magique. La raison pour laquelle tes pouvoirs sont limités à partir de 11 ans est que les pouvoirs elfiques sont incontrôlables avant la majorité. Surtout que maintenant, tu n'as plus de baguette, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dans la troisième boîte, tu as découvert une prophétie que j'ai prononcé à ton père après ta naissance. Eh oui, ''Sonia Isidora Andreïev'' et ''Sylwen Isildur Chase'', c'est nous. En revanche, je ne sais pas qui est Tom Jedusor mais je suppose que tu sais qui il est, toi. Je te demanderai d'écouter la prophétie en sa présence, je te prie.

Je suis désolée d'avoir été obligée de t'abandonner à des moldus, mais sache que c'est parce que nous t'aimons. J'espère sincèrement que tu nous pardonneras. Tu trouveras un album photo dans le tiroir du bureau.

Prends soin de toi, on t'aime,

Sonia & Sylwen Chase, tes parents. »

Hermione lut les derniers mots de ses parents avec difficulté, en effet, elle était très impatiente de découvrir _son_ véritable prénom et surtout de recevoir _sa_ baguette elfique. En effet, cela faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle était une sorcière sans baguette pour l'instant. Elle s'empressa donc de se lever et de prendre le Calice. Sur celui-ci était gravé des runes elfiques qu'elle put, Merlin sait comment, déchiffrer sans aucune difficulté : « Comme les baguettes, c'est le prénom qui choisit l'elfe et non le contraire ».

Avec empressement, elle posa la dague sur sa paume de main, là où était sa Marque. Elle baissa sa main droite, et par conséquent, la dague suivit le mouvement. Une douleur aiguë lui prit la main [nda : vous m'avez compris...] et des gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler. Elle mit sa main à hauteur du Calice et ferma le poing. Dès qu'il eut touché le fond du Calice, le sang d'Hermione prit une teinte mi-noirâtre mi-verdâtre, et commença à bouillonner. Enfin, une lumière verte sortit du Calice et inonda la pièce. Une fumerolle se forma et inscrivit dans l'air ambiant les mots suivants :

« Morwën sera ton prénom, car ton envie de vengeance fait de toi une Dame Noire. Ta baguette sera faite en bois d'if, comme les arcs de tes ancêtres, et contiendra un unique cheveux de sirène, démontrant de ta capacité à changer d'attitude suivant les personnes à qui tu parles aussi rapidement que ces créatures aquatiques changent de visage. Ta baguette sera grise aux reflets d'argent, symbolisant l'immortalité, le respect et la dignité. Elle se nommera Nolwë, car tu possèderas grâce à elle le Savoir du peuple elfique, toi, Morwën Chase, dernière descendante d'une longue lignée à présent oubliée. »

La fumerolle se dissipa alors et dévoila un petit morceau de bois gris-argent, entourée d'une faible lumière blanche qui s'intensifia quand Hermione la pris en main. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait touchée sa baguette sorcière, elle avait alors imaginé le bout de bois de vigne comme une extension de son bras, mais _là_, elle avait l'impression que cette baguette elfique était une extension de son _être_. Elle se sentait entière, puissante et indestructible. Elle lança un _Lumos_ et la lumière qui en jaillit était dix fois plus intense qu'avec son ancienne baguette. Elle sourit. Deux personnes dans un même corps.

Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du tristement célèbre Harry Potter, et Morwën Chase, liée du si redoutée Seigneur des Ténèbres.

[nda : la fin, c'est un clin d'oeil à mon premier chapitre. :P]


	6. Chapter 6

Elle avait récupéré l'album photo, pris la prophétie, et était partie en quatrième vitesse de sa chambre-forte, où l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante, de plus en plus lourde, suite aux trouvailles de la jeune sorcière. Tout s'était enchainé très vite dans son coffre. Trop, peut-être. Un vrai tas d'informations, et suite au choc de la perte de sa baguette, Hermione n'avait pas pu tout assimiler aussi vite que normalement. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur ça... Le bris de son arme l'aurait certainement tellement marquée qu'elle se serait retrouvée en état de choc et n'aurait plus eu à l'esprit que sa baguette, raison pour laquelle elle s'était précipitée vers le Calice au lieu d'accourir vers les potions. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau une sorcière armée, elle se sentait relativement... nauséeuse.

*Par la plume de l'arrière-train de l'hypogriffe du jardinier du barbier de Merlin ! Mais pourquoi cela m'arrive à MOI ? Je pouvais pas être une sorcière_ normale_, née de parents sorciers _normaux_ et ayant des amis..._** NORMAUX** _? Non, il a fallu que je sois demi-elfe, que mon « meilleur ami » soit célèbre avant même qu'il ne puisse articuler son nom correctement, et qu'en plus, je sois liée à un type, lui aussi, super connu ! Allons bon...*

Un mystère résidait, enfin, pleins de mystères résidaient, mais un en particulier titillait le cerveau de notre jeune Hermione. Comment cela se faisait que sur sa prophétie, il soit écrit «Tom Jedusor» alors que sur celle de Harry Potter, il était écrit «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres» ? Certes, elle savait que c'était son véritable nom, mais quand la prophétie fut énoncée, il ne devait pas être très connu... Foutu surnom, on se mélangeait, à force ! Il aurait pas pu garder son nom d'origine ?

Et en parlant de véritable nom... Elle s'appelait... Morwën ? Charmant... Bizarrement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait l'impression de toujours avoir eu ce prénom. Il faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Il était elle. Que de complications, chez les elfes ! Franchement, ils ne pouvaient pas donner un prénom dès la naissance, comme tout le monde ? Non, bien sûr. Il fallait passer par la fumerolle du Calice. Qui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas était véritablement agréable avec notre jeune Hermione... Celle-ci avait été comparée à une Sirène, plutôt flatteur, chez les moldus. Mais les sorciers, eux, connaissent le vrai visage des Affreuses, ces créatures sous-marines qui attirent les hommes pour les tuer par la suite... Pff, en plus de tout cela, elle se faisait insulter par une fumée verdâtre ! Hermione en avait marre, plus que marre, même ! Une vie tranquille, voilà à quoi elle aspirait sincèrement, sans détails insignifiants qui s'appelleraient Ordre du Phénix ou encore même Baguette Magique. Bon, peut-être que la dernière, elle pourrait la garder.. Elle en était là dans son esprit quand une voix retentit près d'elle, la faisant sursauter :

_Mademoiselle Chase ?

Elle tiqua.

*C'est moi...* Cela lui faisait tout drôle de s'entendre appeler comme cela, mis à part ses parents et Voldemort, personne ne pourrait l'interpeler de cette façon. Personne, sauf un certain gobelin...

_Oui, Ragnok ? [nda : qui d'autre ?]

_Vous avez terminé de fair... Oh ! Mais je vois que vous avez une nouvelle baguette ! Elle est semblable à celle de votre père, Miss Chase. La sienne était légèrement plus courte, il me semble. Et plus pâle, aussi, avec des reflets cuivrés, si je me souviens bien. Elle était belle, mais moins que la vôtre, cependant. Vous avez reçu un bel héritage, Mademoiselle Chase.

Il semblait surexcité de voir cette baguette. Et pour cause ! Une baguette elfique, cela faisait bien vingt-cinq ans qu'il n'en avait pas vu une. Celle de Sylwen, bien sûr.

_Je vous en prie, Ragnok, appelez-moi Hermione. Cela me gêne, venant de vous. Vous êtes digne de confiance, selon moi. Le fait que vous m'ayez reconnu sans alerter le Ministère le prouve, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le gobelin tiqua.

*Attendez voir... Bah, il faut vérifier.*

_Hermione, vous dîtes ? Comme... Oh par Merlin, vous êtes la meilleure amie de Harry Potter !

Elle se força à sourire chaleureusement à l'annonce de son soit-disant ami. Eh oui, c'était comme cela qu'elle était vue, chez les sorciers... La meilleure amie du Survivant, de l'Elu... ou sa petite amie, selon les dires de Rita Skeeter, qui souhaitait toujours les voir ensemble, au grand Dam d'Hermione. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle, lui préférant la jeune Weasley, fille de deux membres de l'Ordre faisant aveuglément confiance à Dumbledore, ce vieux fou idéaliste et manipulateur. Ils allaient tous regretter de l'avoir laissé faire... C'était de la faute du vieux diabétique qu'ils étaient morts. Son envie de vengeance remonta vivement, mais c'était d'une voix joyeuse et enthousiaste [nda : c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi s'enthousiasmer, là... Mais bon, l'auteur est crétin... Hein ? Mais c'est moi ! Pfff, passons..] qu'elle répondit, fidèle à elle-même et parfaite dans son rôle de ''gentille'' :

_Oui, Hermione. La meilleure amie de Harry. Et de Ron, aussi.

Bah oui, faut pas l'oublier, au grand rouquin... Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait le béguin pour elle depuis sa deuxième année, à peu près... Il ne fallait pas être Auror pour le deviner, en réalité, il était si peu discret que tout Poudlard le savait. Enfin bon, il doit certainement avoir des qualités, le pauvre... [nda : *tousse tousse* personnellement, j'en trouve pas...]. Non, franchement, elle ne le supportait pas. Il était tellement... niais ! Même Potter, à côté, semblait intéressant, c'est pour dire !

_Cela explique pourquoi j'avais une impression de vous avoir déjà vue... Mais vos amis, le savent-ils que vous êtes... Hum... ce que vous êtes ? demanda doucement le gobelin.

_Non, ils ne le savent pas. Vous êtes donc le seul dans la confidence, sans compter mes parents . C'est pourquoi je pense vous faire demander à chaque fois que je viendrai à Gringotts. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, soucieuse d'avoir brusquer la seule créature suffisamment intelligente pour lui venir en aide un jour ou l'autre.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant de sourire béatement. Elle le prenait comme Gardien ! Quel honneur, d'être le Gardien de la descendante d'un peuple si noble ! Il lui répondit, d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë, dûe à l'émotion ressentie :

_Je serai honoré de vous servir, Mad... Hermione. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_Je n'en doute pas, sur ce, passez une bonne journée, Ragnok !

_Bonne journée à vous aussi, Miss ! lança-t-il en souriant.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Stupéfiante, cette jeune femme. Et très belle, aussi. Changée, cependant. [nda : Hum... Petite annonce : l'auteur (notez bien la troisième personne...) est particulièrement fière de ces dernières phrases... Alors ne l'importunez pas avec des reviews déplacées pour les quatres phrases précédant mon interlude. Merci, gentil lecteur. :D. Mdr, oui, je sais, je sers à rien dans ces moments-là, mais que voulez-vous ? Sans moi, pas d'histoire ! Sadique ? Jamais !]. Elle semblait avoir pris en maturité entre le moment où elle était rentrée dans Gringotts et celui où elle était ressortie. Mais qu'avait-elle vu dans le coffre 799 ?

Non loin de là, un homme se demandait ce que la Miss-Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor faisait à Gringotts, ou plus exactement, pourquoi était-elle sortie de** la** Cheminée ? Seules quelques coffres étaient reliés à cette dernière, et celui de Granger n'en faisait absolument pas partie ! Alors... Dans quel coffre s'était rendue cette insolente petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Foi de Malefoy, il le découvrirait ! Peut-être son idiot de fils pourrait l'aider...

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis qu'Hermione s'était rendue chez Gringotts. Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de se demander ce que contenait la prophétie, mais en même temps, elle redoutait de revoir son Lié, comme elle l'appelait dans son esprit. En effet, depuis qu'elle lui avait redonné son apparence, elle arrivait difficilement à se dire qu'il était Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, selon la Gazette du Sorcier. Donc oui, Hermione avait peur. Pas de lui, non, mais d'elle, de ses réactions plus exactement. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle avait rougi, _rougi_ ! Elle ne rougissait jamais inconsciemment ! Elle ne jouait pas la comédie, pour une fois. Et ça la troublait, mais pas qu'un peu. C'était parfait quand il était sous sa forme reptilienne, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle voulu le retransformer en beau, magnifique même, jeune homme ? La première raison était vis-à-vis des horcruxes, bien sûr, un moyen si faible de devenir immortel... Une fois ceux-ci détruits, plus rien, on meurt et c'est tout... Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison. C'était une sorte d'instinct, une intuition lui ordonnant de faire cela, et elle, comme une idiote, l'avait écouté !

Résultat : elle se retrouvait assise en tailleur sur son lit, la prophétie à la main, dans la chambre de sa maison moldue, apeuré de se retrouver face à un homme plus que charmant. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'elle pesait le pour ou le contre. *J'y vais... j'y vais pas*. Et en même temps, elle lisait la lettre de ses parents, encore et encore. Il voulaient qu'elle écoute la prophétie en isa/i présence. Mais elle le fuyait depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà ! Elle n'allait pas se pointer au Manoir et crier « Salut, c'est moi ! J'ai une prophétie dans la main, alors ne me tuez pas ! ». Quoique, c'était peut-être une idée. Pas de dire ça, bien sûr, mais d'aller au Manoir Malefoy. Elle était une Mangemorte, maintenant, non ? Donc elle avait le droit d'y aller. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle craignait quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? À part ses réactions à elle, Hermione ne craignait rien, du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

Elle se leva donc enfin de son lit, repoussa la lettre de ses parents et prit sa cape noire de la main qui ne tenait pas la sphère blanchâtre. Elle devait y aller. Elle en tiendrait plus longtemps sans savoir ce que cette maudite boule de cristal contenait. C'était son avenir, tout de même ! Et il était, à ce qu'il paraissait, étroitement lié à celui de Tom Jedusor, séduisant meurtrier. Elle transplana donc pour la deuxième fois devant le Manoir Malefoy.

*Allez, j'entre...*

Ce qu'elle fit. Bientôt, elle fut entourée par deux Mangemorts, baguettes au poing. Lasse, elle leva sa main gauche, faisant apparaître la tête de son serpent, Altaïr. [nda : quoi ? J'avais pas le droit de lui donner de nom ? TANT PIS ! Gnééé]. Les deux Mangemorts écarquillèrent les yeux avant de reculer précipitamment en baissant la tête, craintifs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à la rencontrer ! L'Ange de la Mort, le Traitresse, la Puissante, beaucoup de surnoms lui avaient été attribué durant ces deux dernières semaines. Certains, les plus téméraires, l'appelaient la Douloureuse ou encore Celle-qui-avait-fait-plié-Severus-Rogue. Mais généralement, Rogue les punissaient de l'appeler comme cela. Certes, elle lui avait fait mordre la poussière, mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler à longueur de temps. Non mais !

En somme, elle s'était créé une véritable réputation au sein de la Communauté (?). Les deux Mangemorts, McNair et un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la conduisirent à l'intérieur. Elle ne connaissait pas tout le Manoir mais elle savait où se situait la Grande Salle. Décidant qu'elle avait assez marché, elle transplana à l'intérieur de celle-ci, faisant fi des règles de bienséance, n'étant pas spécialement d'humeur à patienter. Elle connaitrait enfin la prophétie... Mais elle ne se doutait pas que le Lord était en ce moment même en pleine réunion afin de recruter un nouveau Mangemort.

Et malheureusement pour elle, elle perdit sa capuche durant le transplanage, et se retrouva derrière un Stan Rocade plutôt mal en point, et Bellatrix, accompagnée de Severus. Le point positif, c'était que son transplanage était silencieux, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient donc pas vue. Le point négatif : Jedusor, lui, l'avait vue. Et, en remarquant le regard pour le moins étrange de leur Maître vers l'entrée de la Salle, les Mangemorts se tournèrent naturellement vers la cause de cette réaction, qui était une Hermione essayant, en vain, de remettre sa capuche. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent en la voyant, et ils ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite, sauf Rogue, qui la connaissait mieux que sa collègue. Il fut donc le premier à sortir sa baguette, bientôt suivi par Bellatrix. Transplanage oblige, elle avait déjà sa baguette de sortie et n'eut qu'à la lever un peu plus pour être en position défensive. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement leur faire du mal, elle se contenterait donc de se défendre, s'ils l'attaquaient.

_Mais que... commença Bellatrix.

_Fait la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter dans le Repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Continua Rogue sur le ton condescendant qu'on lui connaissait.

Pas de réponse. Elle était plongée dans le regard ébène de son Lié. Elle pouvait y lire un mélange de fascination, de respect et...

_He beh, Grangie, on parle pas ? _Bébé Potter t'a avalé la langue_ ?

Hermione grimaça à cette idée et détourna son regard, jusque là perdu dans celui de Jedusor, afin de fixer les deux Mangemorts qui la défiaient. Elle les jaugea un instant du regard, se demandant si elle devait réagir ou pas, mais elle fut distraite par un mouvement du Lord. Il venait de se lever de son trône pour s'approcher de la jeune femme, pourtant bien loin de lui en cet instant :

_Suffit vous deux ! avant de rajouter plus doucement : Bonjour à vous, Milady.

_Milord, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Cette voix... Serait-ce _Elle_ ? Et puis, le Maître l'a appelé Milady, or... il n'appelle qu'une seule personne comme cela. L'Ange de la Mort... Severus frissonna, se rappelant des Doloris qu'elle lui avait lancé. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, c'était elle qui l'avait mis KO en deux temps trois mouvements ? Mais comment ?.. Il l'avait vu se battre lors de l'attaque à Poudlard, et elle n'avait lancé que des sorts mineurs ! Ce ne pouvait pas être _Elle_. Et puis, comment conaissait-elle tant de sorts en 17 ans d'existence ? Impossible... Elle l'avait ramené à la vie, impensable. Elle ne_ pouvait pas_ être aussi puissante !

_Vous ! Co... comment ? bégaya-t-il comme un enfant.

_Plus tard, les questions, _professeur_.

Elle avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot, tout en lui lançant un regard vicieux. [nda : le genre de regard qui veut tout dire... :P].

_Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous, Milord. En privé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que les trois personnes présentes ne dégnaient pas quitter la Salle.

_Amenez-le dans sa chambre et déguerpissez ! Je veux vous voir dans deux heures avec Lucius et sa femme. Sortez !

_Bien, maître.

Un elfe de maison, Humfred, si elle se souvenait bien, vint prendre le bras de Stan Rocade pour l'amener Merlin sait où, tandis que Bellatrix et Severus se précipitait vers la porte, non sans lancer un regard a Hermione, admiratif pour l'une et... légèrement appréhensif pour l'autre. Severus ne redoutait pas de passer devant elle, non. Non ? NON. Il n'avait pas peur de Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter et copine du traître-à-son-sang. Il ne _pouvait pas_ avoir peur d'elle.

Pendant que les Mangemorts sortaient, Hermione s'était déplacée afin de se retrouver face à son Lié. Elle le regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans son coffre de Gringotts. Il était resté silencieux durant ses explications, mais ne put retenir un sourire quand elle lui dit sur un ton mauvais qu'elle s'était faite comparée à une sirène. Quelle ironie, lui qui la trouvait... Non, il ne penserait pas à ça. Quand elle en arriva à la prophétie, il resta sous le choc. Il faisait l'objet de deux prophéties ? Il vit Hermione sortir une sphère d'un petit sac de perle [nda : vous voyez de quoi je parle, non ?] gris-bleu.

Et contre toute attente, elle la fracassa par terre, impatiente mais impassible. Elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'une voix s'élevait :

_Celui qui a marqué l'Autre comme son égale retournera dans le lieu qui est cher à ses yeux... dans la Maison de la Dernière, il se retrouvera, et l'Ancienne prophétie il accomplira... une histoire complexe cependant demeurera, et le temps des choix arrivera. Celui qui a marqué l'Autre comme son égale y retournera..._

_Cela signifie... commença Hermione.

_Que je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, oui...


	7. Chapter 7

_Mais comment ? demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était soudainement installé dans la salle.

_Peut-être pourrions nous vous faire passer pour un de mes amis. Mais il faudrait changer votre apparence... Deux personnes vous ont déjà vu avec celle-ci, acheva-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur dans les prunelles du Lord.

Celui-ci se rembrunit perceptiblement à l'entente des deux dernières phrases :

_Hors de question ! Pendant trois ans, je ressemblait à un reptile, maintenant que je suis redevenu un beau jeune homme, je refuse de changer de corps ! Non, non, non, et non !

*Il est plutôt susceptible à ce niveau-là...*, se dit la jeune demi-elfe. Elle tenta tout de même de le raisonner, en vain :

_Mais voyons, Milors, c'est ridicule ! Si Potter découvre qui vous êtes, vous risquez de vous faire tuer, ou pire, _renvoyer_ ! Et la prophétie ne serait pas accomplie !

_Vous devriez revoir l'ordre de vos priorités, vous savez [nda : petit, ou gros, clin d'oeil à Harry Potter, l'original]... Ecoutez, on aura cas jeter un sortilège de confusion sur Potter et Weasley fille, pour qu'ils ne me voient pas comme je suis réellement, point. Mais je ne changerai pas d'apparence, est-ce bien **compris**, _Hermione_ ? assena-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la fougue de la jeune lionne, bien sûr... Il avait... _osé_ lui donner un **ordre**, à _**elle**_ ? Personne, PERSONNE, ne lui ordonnait quoique ce soit !

Tom vit alors avec effroi, il faut bien le dire, la machoire de la jeune sorcière se crisper brusquement tandis que ses cheveux se dressaient au moment même où sa magie claquait dans l'air, à croire qu'ils réagissaient instinctivement, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas ! Jedusor voyait bien qu'elle était en colère, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il se doutait bien qu'il n'en ressortirait pas indemme...

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, s'éfforçant de garder un visage impassible, mais quand elle pointa sa baguette vers lui une lueur de... peur ? Oui, c'était bien de la peur dans son regard. Le grand Lord Voldemort était effrayé par une jeune femme de dix-sept ans ! Du jamais vu... Enfin, si on oubliait que celle-ci était une demi-elfe, bien sûr ! Avant même qu'il ne pense à se protéger d'elle, il se reçut un rayon lumineux en plein estomac.

Aucune douleur, étonnant. Aucune sensation, inquiétant. Un changement d'état ? Alarmant !

Hermione vit avec une satisfaction non feinte le sorcier, autrefois charmant, se transformer en une espèce de... lapin ? Oui, c'était le mot, un lapin. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci avec délice, admirant son « chef d'oeuvre » de plus près. Elle n'avait pas réellement choisi en quoi elle voulait le transformer, laissant sa magie agir librement. Et elle ne regrettait pas son choix ! Ce lapin était le plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vu ! Comparé à celui des jumelles Patil, il était carrément beau gosse [nda : quoi ? Mon langage n'est pas approprié ? Autant pour moi, c'était ce qui qualifiait le mieux Tom en cet instant ! XD]. Il était d'un beige tirant légèrement sur le blanc, et le bout de ses oreilles étaient noirs, de même que ses yeux ainsi que sa queue-pompon et l'arrière de ses pattes.

Plus Hermione s'en approchait, plus Lapin-Tom reculait. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui, à présent ? Le torturer ? Le _tuer_ ? Elle n'oserait pas !

*Elle vient de te transformer, **toi**, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, en _LAPIN_, tu penses vraiment qu'elle se gênerait pour te tuer et te réanimer ensuite, rien que pour que tu vois ce que ça fait ? En matière de sadisme, je crois que tu viens de trouver ton Maître, Tom...*

*Grrr, tais-toi !*

_J'espère, mon _lapin_, commença Hermione, que vous ne vous aviserez plus à me donner des ordres, que je me ferai d'ailleurs un _plaisir_ de tourner à mon avantage !

Seul une sorte de couinement lui répondit. Décidant de prendre, injustement, ce bruit pour un affront, elle prit le lapin entre ses mains, et sortit de la Grande salle, non sans avoir préalablement remis sa capuche [nda : eh oui, Hermione a trois bras, en fait ! NON, mais elle peut tenir le Lapin-Tom à une main et rabattre sa capuche de l'autre, non ? Non ? Eh ben chez moi, SI ! :P].

Sur le chemin jusqu'au parc, elle croisa quelques mangemorts qui la saluèrent respectueusement, tout en surveillant le lapin que l'Ange de la Mort caressait distrètement de la main gauche, dévoilant ainsi la tête de son serpent, qui, d'ailleurs, semblait étrangement attiré par le petit lapin, comme s'il voulait s'en approcher le plus possible... Elle ne vit pas Bellatrix ni Rogue, et c'était tant mieux ! Ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas acceptée...

Tom, de son côté, n'en menait pas large, mais alors, pas large du tout ! D'accord, il l'avait insulté en lui parlant comme il l'avait fait, mais après ? C'était tout ! De là à lui faire subir l'humiliation, qui était de déambuler dans les couloirs de **son** manoir, entre les mains d'une _femme_, et, qui plus est, sous forme... lapine ? Quand il retrouverait son apparence, elle l'entendrait ! Quitte à se faire retransformer ! On n'humilie pas Lord Voldemort comme cela !

Mais... Elle l'amenait _où_, d'abord ? Il étaient déjà dans le Grand Hall ! Elle ne comptait tout de même pas... Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça ! Ca faisait des _siècles_ qu'il n'avait pas mis le museau [nda : oui, museau, c'est le plus approprié !] dehors ! Il ne voulait pas ! Non non non non non ! Quoique... si elle continuait à lui gratter le dos comme elle le faisait, il ferait **peut-être** un effort... Surtout qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix !

Soudainement, enfin, du point de vue de Lapin-Tom, sa Porteuse s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient, à présent, tous deux devant une fontaine représentant une licorne, symbole de pureté et de grâce. Les Sangs-Purs ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié ! A peine Hermione l'eût posé par terre que Tom détala... comme un lapin ! Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, les oreilles basses, penaud, ne sachant pas où aller sinon auprès de celle qui détenait l'unique clef de sa cage de fourrure.

Ils ne savaient pas quand ça avait commençait, mais toujours est-il qu'ils passèrent leur après-midi à « s'amuser ». Tom, lui, redécouvrait la nature et la vie à travers le regard vif d'un lapin, et appréciait la compagnie de sa Geôlière. Hermione, de son côté, semblait revivre : elle éprouvait la joie qu'ont les enfants quand ils déccouvrent leur nouvel animal de compagnie, leur nouvel ami... Tant et si bien qu'avant la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait oublié qui était ce lapin avec lequel elle s'amusait depuis des heures [nda : peu probable, mais bon...].

Il commençait à faire nuit quand Hermione se leva vivement en s'écriant :

_Allez, mon lapin, au lit, c'est l'heure !

Sur ce, elle attrapa son « lapin » et transplana jusque dans...

*Sa chambre ? Aurait-elle oublié que, malgré mon apparence actuelle, je reste un _homme_ ?*

La réponse fusa dans son esprit comme une certitude quand elle commença à défaire le lacet du corset de sa robe : oui, elle avait oublié qui il était...

Tom ferma les yeux avant qu'elle ne fasse glisser sa robe, ne voulant pas violer son intimité contre son gré [nda : mais il envisage quand même avec son gré... Niéé]. Il avait quand même eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait un corps magnifique, n'étant ni trop maigre, ni trop épaisse. Elle était mince, mais avec des formes là où il en fallait...

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, pour tomber sur une Hermione en nuisette noire, pas dans le style sexy, affriolant ou aguicheur, non, une nuisette plutôt simple, même. Mais qui eût un effet considérable sur Tom. Il sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter sous l'effet de... de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cette chaleur s'accentua quand Hermione l'attrapa [nda : j'ai envie de mettre un point, là... XD] afin de le placer contre son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, plongeant dans les limbes du sommeil.

Se doutant que s'il ne se calmait pas, la nuit serait très longue, il se blottit contre le cou de sa _maîtresse_ en quête de chaleur humaine si généreusement accordée pour cette fraiche nuit d'été. Sa respiration se calma tandis qu'il retrouvait sa geôlière dans le pays des songes.

S'attendaient-ils, au réveil, à se retrouver dans la même position ? Sans doute. [nda : quels naïfs : n'ont-ils pas appris à me connaître, depuis le temps ?]

Etait-ce le cas ? Certainement pas. [nda : auteur sadique, le retour]

°ooOoo°

Hermione se réveilla, une douce chaleur l'envahissant peu à peu à partir de son ventre et se propageant rapidement vers l'ensemble de son corps. Emergeant difficilement, elle ne comprit pas de suite d'où lui venait cette sensation de bien-être. C'est quand elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un poids mort sur sa hanche. Elle bougea légèrement, afin de le sortir, mais rien ne se passa. Enervée de ne pas savoir, elle sortit sa main de sous la couette et la porta à sa hanche, déjà occupée. Elle entra en contact avec une peau chaude et douce, mais... pas la sienne.

En effet, Tom avait bougé pendant la nuit, et Hermione aussi. Celle-ci s'était mise sur le côté, tant et si bien que son dos était presque en contact avec le torse de Tom. Et celui-ci s'était rapprochée et avait instinctivement mis sa main sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Tout ceci inconsciemment, bien sûr. [nda : sous le joug d'une auteur(e) sadique, RIEN ne se fait inconsciemment !]

Quand Hermione comprit ce qui s'était passé, elle retira vivement sa main du bras de Tom, de peur de le réveiller. Et elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle se souvint d'avoir transformé Jedusor en lapin, de s'être amusée avec lui pendant l'après-midi, mais c'était de plus en plus flou en avançant dans le temps... Comme si elle avait était droguée ou avait été victime d'un enchantement. Elle se souvint qu'elle les avait fait transplaner dans sa chambre et s'était endormie. C'était tout. Mais il était encore en lapin, elle ne l'avait pas retransformé ! Si ? Non ! Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle avec un souffle chaud dans son coup et un bras sur sa taille ? Elle continua à ruminer ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un grognement et qu'elle sente l'étreinte sur son ventre se resserer, la faisant frissonner.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face à des boucles brunes. Quoiqu' ? Il tenta de bouger un peu, et sentit _quelque chose_ sous sa main droite. C'était plat, doux et chaud. Une bouillote ? Non. Il se redressa sur lui-même, s'accoudant sur le lit, et il vit Hermione pétrifiée à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant pas déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt de peur de se faire remarquer, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était immanquable. Sous sa main, c'était le ventre de la jeune femme. Oh mon dieu mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Il retira vivement sa main, et vit Hermione se tendre encore plus, avant de se laisser aller à reposer ses muscles. Elle soupira avec un léger rire :

_Je vous préférais en lapin, Milord.

Il eut un léger sourire et s'assit sur le lit. Il entendit un froissement de drap, ressentit un grand froid et vit Hermione se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle annonça sans se retourner :

_Désolée pour hier, _Tom_. Je repars pour le monde moldu dans... *Elle regarda la pendule accroché au mur* deux heures. On se reverra dans quelques temps pour régler certains détails concernant votre future entrée à Poudlard. Bonne journée.

Sa voix, au début posée, était rapidement devenue détachée, comme si elle parlait de futilités inintéressantes. Et le « bonne journée » qu'elle avait lancé avait claqué dans l'air comme un sentence. Froid, impersonnel... Hautain ?

Tom soupira. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? C'était de sa faute à _elle_ s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation ! La veille encore, ils en étaient aux mondanités, et là, ils se réveillaient dans le même lit. Si elle ne l'avait pas transformée, s'il n'avait pas couiner, s'il s'était sauvé, si elle... ne s'était pas pris de sortilège d'Allégresse ? Mais bien sûr ! Et maintenant, il allait retrouver la beauté froide d'Hermione Chase... Il se disait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal ! Elle avait ri toute la journée de la veille. Mais qui avait _osé_ lui jeter un sortilège ? À moins qu'elle se soit pris un sort perdu ? Mystère et boule de gomme...

Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un « Bonne journée, Milady », mais seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui répondit.

°ooOoo°

« Professeur McGonagall,

J'ai récemment appris que vous aviez été nommée Directrice de Poudlard. Vous m'en voyez sincèrement ravie, car cela signifie que Voldemort ne contrôle pas encore notre école. Cependant, il a réussi à dominer l'école de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons en France, et cela me touche particulièrement.

En effet, mon ami d'enfance, Tom Zephir, était élève là-bas, mais ses parents l'ont obligé à se rendre en Angleterre, chez moi. Ils devaient penser qu'il serait plus en sécurité ici que là-bas, et j'espère qu'ils ont raison.

Mais cette lettre n'a évidemment pas pour motif de vous raconter ma vie, comme vous vous en doutez. Je m'autorise à vous écrire celle-ci car j'ai une requête de la plus haute importance à vous faire. En effet, même si Tom loge chez mes parents, il n'a à présent plus d'école et, par conséquent, j'espérait qu'il pourrait rentrer en Septième Année en même temps que moi. En cas de réponse positive, je vous demanderai de l'envoyer dans la maison des Gryffondors, afin que je puisse l'aider tout au long de l'année.

Cordialement,

Hermione Jane Granger. »

°ooOoo°

« Chère Miss Granger,

Je suis tout d'abord désolée que votre ami ait dû fuir son école, et par dessus tout son pays, à cause de Vous-savez-qui. J'ai en effet eu vent de l'attaque de cette prestigieuse école de magie. Quelle dommage, vraiment. Olympe était si gentille ! Il paraît qu'elle a été torturée pendant des jours par les Mangemorts après le siège.

Toujours est-il que je me vois obligée d'accepter votre requête. En effet, vous êtes notre plus brillante élève et vous ne nous avez jamais demandé quoique ce soit. De plus, vous aviez la confiance de notre ancien Directeur, d'où votre appartenance à l'Ordre. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que j'accepte que Tom Zephir intègre Poudlard dès la rentrée prochaine.

Cependant, je me vois obligée de lui faire porter le Choixpeau afin qu'il décide dans quelle Maison il ira. S'il n'est pas envoyé à Gryffondor, je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez passer des heures ensembles afin qu'il puisse travailler avec vous. Souvenez vous, Hermione, ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, plus que nos aptitudes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Albus (paix à son âme) aurait écrit.

En espérant vous voir au Terrier avant septembre,

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, Poudlard. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Mione !

*Respire, respire, tu adores cette personne, ainsi que ce surnom, chuuut, Morwën, contrôle-toi...*

_Harry ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Les Dursley ne t'ont pas mené la vie dure ?

_Non, ça a été. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais de tes vacances ? demanda le Survivant.

*J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts, transformé Voldemort en lapin et j'ai dormi avec lui, pourquoi ?*

Bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas ça. [nda : Cette phrase est peut-être de trop, mais mieux vaut être claire, non ?]

_Rien de bien spécial. La routine, j'ai été à la bibliothèque du quartier, et tu sais quoi, Harry, les moldus sont très inventifs en ce qui concerne la sorcellerie ! Par exemple, dans le livre de... commença-elle, l'air soudain surexcité.

_C'est bon, c'est bon, Hermione, je te crois ! coupa Harry en souriant. Pas la peine de me raconter toutes tes lectures, on en aurait pour la journée ! Allez, Mione, viens, on va rejoindre Ron à l'intérieur.

Elle se força à sourire à l'entente de son surnom, mais en gratifiant tout de même Potter d'un « Enfin, iHarry/i, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! », auquel il avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un regard entendu. Idiot.

P ALIGN="CENTER"°ooOoo°/P

Elle errait, sans but, dans les couloirs du château tout juste endormi, et seul le son de ses pas brisait le silence de la nuit. Vraiment ? N'y aurait-il pas un bruit étrange qui la suivait depuis qu'elle marchait ? N'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un en train de la traquer?

Elle s'arrêta. Rien, pas un bruissement alentour, sinon les quelques inaudibles souffles de vent faisant bouger les feuilles des arbres du dehors. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment de paix, avant de se remettre à marcher.

« Tap tap tap »

Des bruits de pas. Mais pas les siens. Quelqu'un la suivait. Et ce n'était pas pour lui demander l'heure...

Elle courait à présent, slalomant entre les armures, évitant les couloirs préférés de Miss Teigne et réveillant quelques tableaux. Mais ceux-ci, au lieu de la réprimander vertement de les avoir tirés de leur si profond sommeil, ne disaient mot et se contentaient d'observer avec effroi la personne qui la poursuivait, car celle-ci s'était mise à courir elle aussi, dès que la belle eut accéléré la cadence. En ayant assez de jouer à « cache-cache », la jeune femme se retourna et...

_HERMIONE !

Celle-ci, encore à Poudlard en pleine nuit, attrapa le bras qui la secouait comme un saule cogneur et planta ses longs ongles dans la chair du malotru, d'UNE, en l'occurence.

_Aïe, mais lâche-moi ! Ecoute, tu faisais un cauchemar, alors j'ai essayé de te réveiller comme je pouvais. Tu ne parvenais pas à émerger alors j'ai dû employer la manière forte. Un peu plus et c'était l'Aguamenti ! Enfin, bon... Comment tu vas, Hermignonne ? C'était quoi comme mauvais rêve ? N'hésite pas à me raconter, je sais garder un secret, tu sais... Je ne suis pas comme Lavande... D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit...

Elle avait débité tout cela à une vitesse folle, et elle continuait à parler, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment. Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille Weasley, la chouchoute des parents car la seule femme de la famille excepté sa mère,... Hermione était au Terrier depuis seulement une semaine et déjà, la rouquine l'exaspérait, avec ses piaillements incessants qui commentaient tous les faits et gestes de tout le monde. Parce que d'accord, si on ne la connaissait pas, on pourrait croire que c'était un ange, mais en réalité, Ginny Weasley était une insupportable commère. Toujours à l'affut des ragots, tel un vampire guettant sa prochaine victime.

P ALIGN="CENTER"°ooOoo°/P

Deux heures avaient passé depuis son réveil mouvementé grâce à la cadette Weasley, et Hermione repensait au cauchemar pour le moins étrange qu'elle avait fait. Ce cauchemar l'ennuyait bien moins que l'état dans lequel celui-ci l'avait plongé pendant la nuit. Jamais elle n'avait connu cette angoisse sourde qui montait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait l'espoir d'échapper à son poursuivant, de se sentir pris au piège, icaptive/i. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le fait qu'elle s'était sentie si démunie dans le château. Comme si l'être, la ichose/i qui la poursuivait pouvait la tuer rien qu'en la touchant, d'où le besoin pressant de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible, et le plus loin.

Elle avait décidé, le matin, de ne plus y penser, afin de ne pas être distraite et de ne pas se faire démasquer bêtement. Surtout que le soir même, les Weasley avaient invité pour dîner Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fol Oeil, Rogue et Minerva McGonagall afin de se réunir une dernière fois avant la rentrée qui approchait.

P ALIGN="CENTER"°ooOoo°/P

Cela faisait une heure que les invités étaient arrivés et tous bavardaient joyeusement, sauf Rogue, bien sûr, qui observait Hermione, celle qui l'avait battue, pendant tout le temps que durait le repas. La jeune Mangemorte riait aux blagues des jumeaux, enfin... elle jouait la comédie plus exactement,même si elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux blagues farfelues des deux frères. Bien sûr, elle sentait le regard ébène du Mangemort posé sur elle. Qui ne l'aurait pas senti, de toute manière, au vu de l'intensité avec laquelle il la fixait ? Discrètement, elle s'imisça dans ses pensées et y lut du respect, de la crainte ainsi que de l'admiration, l'occlumencie dont il faisait preuve l'empêchant d'approfondir ses recherches sans se faire repérer. Respect et crainte, c'était compréhensible. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il de l'admiration envers elle ? Grâce à sa capacité d'adaptation ? A ses pouvoirs ? A la façon dont elle jouait la comédie ? Le mystère restait entier.

En somme, la soirée ne se passait pas trop mal pour Hermione, et, même si elle s'ennuyait à mourir, les membres de l'Ordre laissaient parfois échapper quelques informations, et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut qu'un convoi de prisonnier Mangemorts allait être transféré de Bulgarie pour aller à la Prison d'Azkaban. Elle enregistra l'information, souhaitant la conserver pour la rapporter à son... iMaître/i et écouta Harry raconter la façon dont il était arrivé une semaine plus tôt, à savoir par la voix des airs sur la moto de Sirius. [nda : on fait abstraction de l'attaque des Mangemorts, donc de la mort d'Hedwige, de Fol Oeil et l'oreille coupée de George... Oui ça fait beaucoup, mais sinon, ça collait pas avec l'histoire].

Un joyeux brouahah régnait dans la cuisine des Weasley. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta net après l'intervention de Minerva McGonagall.

_Mais dîtes-moi, Miss Granger, l'interpela la Directrice de Poudlard, vous avez laissé votre ami chez vos parents ?

Hermione, jusque là entrain de parler Mage Noir avec Fol Oeil, qui, soit dit en passant, l'amusait beaucoup avec son système de VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, releva la tête vers la professeur de métamorphose en la fusillant du regard. Cette dernière ne s'en rendit pas compte, contrairement au Mangemort infiltré qui s'était assis en face de la jeune femme.

_Son ami ? Quel ami, Hermione ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Et pourquoi il est chez tes parents ? Il dort chez toi ? iAvec/i toi ?

_Ron, mon chéri, calme-toi, cela ne te regarde pas, temporisa Molly. Cela dit, de quel ami s'agit-il, ma mignonne ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Et voilà, tout allait se jouer maintenant. Hermione raconta la même histoire que dans la lettre, jouant avec les traits de son visage pour façonner des émotions au vu d'attendrir ses interlocuteurs. Tom Zephir, Beauxbâtons, Sécurité, bla bla bla... Quand elle eut fini, elle dut faire face aux regards accusateurs de ses deux imeilleurs amis/i.

_Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un ami en France, Mione !

_Laisse, Harry, tu vois bien qu'elle ne voulait pas nous en parler, elle devait avoir une bonne raison, hein ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas seulement un iami/i, pour elle, cracha un Ron jaloux.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait, lui ? De quel droit s'autorisait-il à la juger sur ses relations ? Même si elle le considérait publiquement comme son meilleur ami, il n'en restait pas moins un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle ne le supportait pas.

La magie de la jeune femme claqua alors dans l'air, le fouettant, le rendant étouffant, pesant, et lourd de paroles trop longtemps contenues. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris, il allait donc falloir qu'elle lui explique calmement devant sa famille, ses amis, et les invités. Très bien...

_Ecoute moi bien, i_Ronald Bilius Weasley_/i... commença-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il frémit. Ça allait mal se passer... Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de danger, une de ces auras qui disait «Attention, sorcière méchante : peut vous tuer en moins de deux, rebroussez chemin !». Rogue en eut la chair d'hypogriffe. Il connaissait cette sorcière, cette i_voix/i_. Ce n'était plus la gentille Hermione qui parlait à son ami, mais la vile Mangemorte qui s'adressait à un ennemi.

_Tu n'as en i_aucun cas_/i le droit de me dicter ma conduite, de me dire les gens que je dois fréquenter ou encore les personnes qui peuvent dormir avec moi ! Je ne suis et ne serai jamais ta i_chose_/i, ton objet, et encore moins ta femme ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ou sur ma vie privée. J'ai des amis en France, soit. Cela ne te regarde en rien. Tom a tout perdu, je l'héberge. Et si par malheur tu es désagréable avec lui sans aucun motif apparent, tu auras affaire à moi, suis-je bien claire, l'amoureux transi ?

Petit à petit, Ron se tassait sur sa chaise, devenant rouge écrevisse à l'entente des derniers mots de la jeune femme. Les autres personnes dans la cuisine étaient bouches bées. Hermione, la si douce et si gentille Hermione venait de s'exprimer, c'était un fait. Mais jamais, O grand jamais, elle n'avait été aussi dure avec un de ses amis. Elle devait vraiment être en colère pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

Et pour cause ! Les jointures de ses doigts était blanches à force de serrer les poings pour ne pas libérer sa magie. Il eût été si aisé de les tuer tous, là, dans cette cuisine. Eux, appartenant de leur plein grè à un Ordre de meurtriers... Elle échangea un regard avec Rogue, le premier de toute la soirée, et sut, à son regard semi réprobateur, semi inquiet qu'elle avait certainement été trop loin. En effet, depuis quand Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en puissance, timide Gryffondor, s'énervait de la sorte ?

Elle désserra les poings, tenta d'adoucir son regard et dit d'une voix qui se voulait contrite :

_Hum... Désolée, il fallait que ça sorte...

_Eh bien, Miss Granger, je ne vous pensais pas si directe. Vous remontez dans mon estime ! fit Rogue.

Hermione le foudroya du regard avant de se rendre compte que cette remarque avait fait sourire quelques invités. Presque tous, en fait. Seul Ron, pâle comme un linge à présent, faisait une tête d'enterrement.

_On aura tout vu, hein, Fred ? mentionna George.

_Oui ! La Miss des Gryffondors, elle si posée et si calme, qui nous pique une crise... fit Fred.

_ C'est pas courant ! continua son jumeau.

Quelques rires timides s'élevèrent autour de la table et alors les conversations reprirent de plus belles, les convives souhaitant oublier le facheux incident dont ils avaient été involontairement témoins. Hermione remercia les jumeaux du regard, sincèrement. Ils étaient sans doute les deux seules personnes qu'elle supportait dans cette famille. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas spécialement à la Guerre, pour le moment, préférant se consacrer à leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes, qu'elle trouvait très attractif. Le hochement de tête qu'ils leur firent de concert la rassura sur la bonne réception du message de remerciement.

La soirée se déroula sans plus d'incident, sans compter la sortie de table plutôt brusque de Ron après le dessert. Mais cela, personne ne s'en soucia, et Hermione encore moins. En plus, dès le départ du rouquin, l'ambiance se fit encore plus légère qu'elle ne l'était, les jumeaux multipliant les plaisanteries au sujet de l'« incident », comme s'amusaient à le surnomer les deux farceurs. Hermione riait beaucoup aux blagues des deux frères, choquant à chaque hilarité un certain professeur aux cheveux noirs de jais qui ne la quittait pas du regard durant ces moments, trouvant le spectacle de cette femme, on ne peut plus cruelle, en train de rire comme une enfant très distrayant.

La soirée battait son plein, mais Hermione souhaitait s'entretenir avec son Lord à propos du transfert des Mangemorts en partance de Bulgarie. C'est pourquoie elle se tourna vers son professeur de potion qui semblait se disputer avec Tonks, la cousine de Drago, à propos des effets de la potion Tue-Loup qui changeait suivant les saisons. Tonks ne le croyait pas quand il disait que la potion s'adaptait en fonction de la durée de la nuit, et le professeur ne souhaitait pas la laisser lui marcher sur les pieds alors il donnait arguments sur arguments, se basant sur le mari de la jeune femme. Suivant les saisons, n'avait-il pas l'impression que son calvaire durait plus ou moins longtemps ? Eh bien, cela était dû aux changements d'heures et au fait que les jours rallongeaient et que les nuits racourcissaient, plus la nuit de pleine lune était courte, meilleurs étaient les effets du calmant. Il vit à l'air contrarié de son 'adversaire' qu'il venait de « marquer un point », selon une expression moldue que Mr Weasley employait souvent.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui donnait un léger [nda : ou pas...] coup de pied dans le tibia. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de la fautive. Alors il perçut une intrusion dans son esprit, plus forte que la fois précédente, et plus insistante aussi. Un message plus ou moins clair lui parvint, lui indiquant une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir « devant le portail du Manoir Malefoy dans vingt minutes ».

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais elle lui répondit simplement par un signe de tête discret, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à poser de question. Mais il ne souhaitait pas savoir pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, se doutant que c'était dû au convoi de prisonniers Mangemorts. Non, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était comment elle avait réussi ce 'tour' complexe de Légilimencie très avancée à son âge. Certes, il avait eu la démonstration de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels pendant le duel. Mais ceux-ci ne demandait que de la puissance magique tandis que la légilimencie avancée demandait une grande concentration et un grand savoir, en plus d'une très grande maîtrise de soi et de sa puissance magique [nda : j'ai pas trouvé de synonymes de « grand », alors pardonnez-moi pour cette affreuse répétition..]. Vraiment, cette jeune femme était bien étrange...

Il vit Hermione bailler ostensiblement avanr d'adopter un petit air désolé. En effet, celle-ci avait jugé pouvoir compter sur son talent de comédienne pour quitter la table rapidement. Cela eût l'air de marcher car après seulement quelques baîllements, Weasley-mère la remarqua. Commença alors un long discours sur le fait qu'à son âge, elle devrait dormir au moins huit heures par nuit, et que c'étaient pour ça qu'on interdisait les 'boîtes de nuits' moldues aux jeunes inconscients qui veillait pendant des heures... Elle déclara donc aux plus jeunes qu'ils devaient monter se coucher et enfin, après moult grognements de la part des autres, Hermione put monter à sa chambre.

Une fois dans l'intimité de celle-ci, elle se détacha les cheveux, jusque là en chignon, enfila une robe couleur pourpre et mit sa cape de Mangemorts. Elle se mit ensuite du crayon noir sous les yeux ainsi que trois petits points grâce à de l'eye-liner. Elle aimait bien se maquiller à la moldue, trouvant que cela rendait mieux que grâce à un sortilège. Entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit Rogue se diriger vers la zone de transplanage du Terrier. Alors elle se mit une goutte de parfum magique, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et quitta le Terrier des belettes pour le Manoir des serpents.

P ALIGN="CENTER"°ooOoo°/P

Rogue s'était directement rendu au Manoir après avoir pris congé des Weasley. Il avait toujours sur lui sa cape de Mangemort, mais celle-ci était soumise à une sortilège de désillusion, la masquant aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait soumis cette idée au cas où il aurait été obligée de transplaner du QG rapidement, répondant à l'Appel de sa Marque. Dumbledore avait de bonnes idées, parfois.

Il pensait donc, il en était même sûr, qu'il serait le premier arrivé devant les grilles du Manoir. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de voir Hermione l'attendre au point de rendez-vous, changée et maquillée. Elle portait une robe bustier violette, dans un style totalement différent de sa tenue décontractée qu'elle portait chez les Weasley. Mais même en jogging noir et débardeur blanc, il l'avait trouvée sublime, et il n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs, d'après les regards que Potter lui lançait parfois.

_Comment ?.. commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle le regarda, le détailla en se disant que malgré tout, il pourrait lui servir. Mais elle souhaitait entendre ce qu'il savait à propos des prisonniers bulgares, et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui dirait qu'en présence du Mage Noir. Alors elle interrompit sa question d'une voix tranchante :

_Pas maintenant. Avançons, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa manche afin de montrer le serpent en train de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé sur sa main, les grilles purent s'ouvrir et les deux Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le repère de l'homme le plus recherché et le plus craint de tous les temps, plus encore que Grindelwald, car Albus Dumbledore n'était plus là pour protéger la population moldue et sorcière des attaques du Mage Noir.

P ALIGN="CENTER"°ooOoo°/P

Tom regarda par la fenêtre. Il savait que c'était ielle/i qui venait de franchir les grilles. De toute façon, elle était la seule à pouvoir les faire s'ouvrir sans envoyer de Patronus. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait découvert la fonction cachée de sa Marque, mais il se doutait que ce petit bout de femme lui réservait bien des surprises encore. Et c'est quand il la vit s'avancer fièrement, la tête haute, le port altier, iconquérante/i, comme si elle eût été chez elle, qu'il fût absolment sûr qu'il ne ressortirait pas indemme de sa colaboration avec elle.


End file.
